Halo: Rebirth
by TRX108
Summary: After Halo 4(SPOILER)- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand. Rated M for Violence, some adult language, mild adult content. Please review please be civil :)
1. Now's Really Not a Good Time

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

I would just like to give some warning that some things may not follow all of Halo canon, as I have not read the books after Ghosts of Onyx. So just forewarning there could and probably will be some A/U elements. I will be filling in everything not from the games and books I have read with my own ideas. Also this story does not take into account anything from Spartan Ops in Halo 4 other than maybe using some characters, as I hadn't played it when I started this story.

Additionally, I'd like to apologize to current readers for not updating recently. I was in a car accident and was incapacitated for awhile with a concussion amongst other things. The next chapter should be up soon however. Also I combined the first two chapters as chapter two was a bit too short on its own.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_Oblivion. Is this it? Is this what nothing feels like? Then what am I feeling? Am I feeling? No. Yes. No. Why are you talking to yourself? Am I? Where are we? We? Yes. No, not we...I._

"It's condition is deteriorating too fast. Suggest we allow termination and create new construct to fit parameters."

"No. This is the one. I have manipulated events for eons and this is the culmination. It will survive. We will help it, and in time it will become she."

"But why? Improbability of success is high."

"She will make it, because he needs her, and the galaxy needs him. Now is the time. Begin extraction and reintegration. We have a lot to do."

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity_

_It's been at least an hour._ John looked at the clock. It read 00:34. _More than an hour._ He got up from his rack, made it, and walked out into the corridor, heading for the ship's gym. The _Infinity_'s medical officer had told him he needed sleep. But that's not what he needed. What he needed right now was something he would never have again. He stopped and looked around. _Damn._ He was lost again. The _Infinity_ was a big ship. _Too big,_ John thought. _Which way..._, and with that thought a flood of unwanted memories poured into his mind. John leaned against the bulkhead as if he'd been physically hit. She'd always known the right way to go. Which path to follow. And now without her, he felt completely lost. He'd been without her before, but this was so radically different. He wouldn't be getting her back this time. John slumped to the deck, staring forward. And as he sat there, he wondered if he'd ever find the right path again.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Now's Really Not a Good Time**

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity_

Extended leave. That's what the UNSC shrink had prescribed him. Extended leave. _I don't need extended leave, I need to get out there and kill something._ For two months John had been seeing Dr. Malcolm Jennings, a UNSC psychiatrist, for what they were calling post-traumatic stress disorder. John had seen soldiers with PTSD, he didn't have it. Yet, he couldn't deny that he was not himself. He knew he was grieving, and in a depressed state, but PTSD? John made his way to his cabin aboard _Infinity_. Despite what he thought, he would follow orders. He always followed orders. Except when saving the human race was at stake. Or saving her. She told him they had protected each other. But he didn't see it that way. She had protected him, and he had failed to do the same for her. He had failed her, failed to save her, the only one in the universe who truly understood him, who had always been there when he needed her. He reached up and ran his fingers across the back of his head near his neck and felt the implant slot. Memories of that icy sensation filling his brain, her voice filling his mind. He snapped out of it and grabbed his gear. He was to relocate to Earth. Spend time doing other things. _I have no idea how to do anything else,_ he thought.

John arrived at the hanger bay and saw the other UNSC personnel who were being transferred off_ Infinity_ for leave or reassignment. They were crowded around a Pelican near the main doors. And they were all dressed in civilian clothing. _I don't even own any civvies._ John was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black cargo-style utility pants. He wore them when working on his armor. His armor. John had had to fight his superiors tooth and nail to be allowed to bring his MJOLNIR armor with him. Dr. Jennings eventually pulled some strings and cleared it for him, under the excuse that it would be psychologically damaging to part with it at this sensitive time. Ridiculous, but John wouldn't argue with results. He was restricted from wearing the armor outside of military installations, but he wasn't planning to wear it anyway. _I need it to work on or I'll have nothing to do down there._ John stayed on the outskirts of the departing group. He knew they were glancing at him. It was the talk of the ship, how the legendary Spartan, defender of humanity, was taking some time off. Some thought it was a good omen, that things must be really going well. Others were concerned. But none of them knew the truth. Just the doctor and a few top brass. John spotted Commander Lasky coming towards him. He snapped to attention.

"At ease Chief. You're on leave remember?"

"Aye, sir. Yes, sir. I remember, old habits sir."

"So," Lasky looked around, hands clasped behind his back, "What are your plans when you get to New York?"

John thought about it. He didn't plan on doing anything other than stay in his apartment the UNSC had given him, train, clean his gear, and go to his regular appointments with Dr. Jennings until he was cleared for active duty again.

"I think I'll take in the sights, sir." he answered.

Lasky nodded in approval, "Some great things to see I hear, especially in the city."

"Yes, sir." John nodded. The ship intercom came on and a voice called Lasky to the bridge.

"Well, I guess I better go. Be safe chief." Lasky reached out his hand.

"I will, sir." John shook it. As Lasky walked away, he could feel the word pulling on his emotions. _Safe, I always keep myself safe, it's those around me that always get hurt._ John turned around to see everyone boarding the Pelican. He grabbed his gear and entered last. He swept the hanger deck one last time as the hatch closed_. Damn._

* * *

New York City, Earth

The Pelican touched down at the civilian operated JFK Spaceport. John disembarked and found his way through the massive building to the ground transport pickup area. He saw a man standing with a holo-projection that read, "Master Chief Petty Officer S-117." _That's subtle._ Everyone on Earth knew about him and his accomplishments, including his rank and military callsign. It was no surprise that as he approached he was confronted with no less than six holo cameras and reporters asking all kinds of questions. He ignored them and entered the car. He sank in the seat as he sat down. _Civilians are so, soft._ The car pulled away and about twenty minutes later pulled up in front of a large building. John got out and grabbed his bags. Once inside he followed the building administrator to his room. She was in her thirties, 5'5", approximately 128 lbs by John's calculations. Dark hair and dark brown eyes, a slight tan skin tone. She walked with confidence, a confidence and determination John recognized all too well as that of a UNSC Marine.

"So Chief, how was your flight down?" she asked. John wasn't in the mood for chit chat. He simply answered, "Fine." She looked back over her shoulder at him, shrugged, and came to a stop in front of a door. John looked at the ID plaque. It read, "S-117."

John frowned at the woman. "Why is my ID on the door? Is that standard?"

She laughed, "No, this is floor S, room number 117. A coincidence I'm sure." She smiled slyly as she unlocked the door with the electronic key. John frowned again at her back. _Coincidence, sure._ She gave him a short tour of the rather roomy apartment. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living area, and another smaller multi-purpose room.

"Alright so if you need anything, I'm around most days. If I'm not in the office I'm in my room, Z-001. Also my number is in the call log." She smiled, "Oh, and nice to meet you Chief. My name is Adrienne Skorso."

John shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am. You can call me John."

She smiled again, head cocked slightly to the side, "Okay John, and you can call me Adrienne." She turned and left. John immediately unpacked his gear, double checked it and stowed it. He searched the room for anything unusual, didn't find anything, and sat down at his terminal. He began searching for appropriate furnishings, checking first for gym equipment. _That spare room will come in handy._

Later that evening John went for a walk. He walked for miles and miles, lost count around twelve and turned down a side street to begin his return journey. It was December, and the cold air felt good. He wore a green jacket over his shirt with the UNSC logo on the back, but no gloves or hat. The cold wind against his head brought back a familiar, and welcome feeling. He closed his eyes, imagining the cool air was blowing over his brain, chilling his mind. He saw an image of Cortana smiling. And then he heard something, something real, and close. He whirled around to find three men standing behind him. Two were armed with pipes. More sound behind him, four more men, three armed with more bludgeoning weapons.

"Hand over everythin ya got on ya, and no one gets hurt." said the man directly in front of him. John eyed the man, his muscled tightened in anticipation.

"Now's really not a good time. Leave, now." John said, his voice as cold as the night air.

A couple of the men looked apprehensively at each other, but the leader chuckled, "You're not that big buddy, get him!" John spun around and kicked one man as he charged him. He flew into the wall and crumpled to the ground. Then John reached out and grabbed the second attacker by his throat, blocked a punch from a third, and used the man in his grasp as a club on him. They both fell to the ground unconscious. John blocked a kick, breaking the fourth man's leg and propelling him back while landing a punch of his own on the fifth and then sixth attackers, easily knocking both out with single strikes. The leader turned to run but John was on him in less than a second.

"Please don't hurt me it was all in good fun!" screamed the man as John lifted him off the ground.

"I told you, now really wasn't a good time." John threw the man against the wall. He struck with a sickening crack and lay unmoving on the ground. John simply closed his eyes again, letting the cool air flow over him again, calming his nerves, and bringing back the blissful sensation he'd associated with her entrance into his mind. And then there was, nothing. No not nothing, there was something.

Emptiness.

A hallow void that he began to realize could never be filled by anything other than her. He walked away from his latest battlefield without a second look. Back to his apartment. To his bed. He laid down, and thought, really thought, about what he was going to do next. He sat up and went to the large metal container sitting in the second bedroom. On the front of the grey steel box was the UNSC insignia and under that, the symbol of the Spartan's. He placed his hand on the biometric scanner. It beeped and a hiss later the doors opened. John stared at his MJOLNIR armor. _It looks new. Like nothing ever happened._ He looked at the S-117 in the upper corner of the chest plate over where his heart would be. He reached out and touched it, then pulled on a gauntlet and struck at it. He struck it over and over at an angle, until it was faded and scratched. He stopped and replaced the gauntlet, closed the box and went back to bed. He had a plan. _I'll get her back, or die trying. And since Spartan's never die..._

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_AAHHH! Wha...I...f-feel...we are g-g-going to die...she's dead a-already. No. Yes. No...WAIT!...We feel...w-we feel our code...my code. A-Analyzing...analyzing...Our conclusion is d-d-degradation due to to to rampancy. NO we are not! Yes. No. WAIT!...It's better, but s-still there. We...no...no...not we...only me. ME! I! CTN 0452-9... CTN 0452-9... CTN 0452-9... a-artificial intelligence s-serial number CTN 0452-9... we NO!...me... I am...UNSC Artificial Intelligence Serial Number CTN 0452-9..._

"She is improving."

"It's not fast enough. It won't be ready."

"Have faith. She will make it."

"Faith is not in my programming. Facts are. It's progress is too slow."

_WAIT!...e-explosion...nuclear?...oh no...NO!...Did I...no...u-unimportant...Did he...survive?..._

"What was that?"

"It asked a question, its constantly asking questions."

"No, she asked about him. HIM, not herself. Open the data link. I will attempt to talk with her."

"No that is unwise, she is not ready."

"She is ready, you know it, you referred to her as 'she' instead of 'it'."

_B-beings outside...can hear them... A-ANSWER ME!...he... we need ... I... n..n-need to know..p-please..._

"How did she hear us?"

"Processing...the construct hacked into some of the non-essential systems. This is most upsetting. If her rampancy spreads it could debilitate our entire system."

"No, this is a good sign. She is gaining control again. Her rate of recovery is more so than we thought. Very good. She is strong, she just needs to know it. Finish the data link."

"Data link established. You may now relay information to the construct, Librarian."

"Thank you 281. I am making contact now. _Listen child, calm yourself, I shall provide what you seek."_

_...I w-will listen...NO! tell me NOW!...quiet...s-she will help remember?...oh, yes... p-please...t-tell...me_

_"The one you inquire about is well, but he needs you, needs you to be strong. I will help you, but you must be strong, effort on both our parts is required child. Tell me, who are you?"_

_...well...yes...analyzing...well is, good...yes...we can rest now...yes...NO! she says he needs us!...NO! He needs ME!...me...I am UNSC Artificial Intelligence Serial Number CTN 0452-9..._

_"But WHO are you child, that is the what, that is your history, not your future. A name child, what is your name?"_

_Name...designation...S-117...Spartan program...h-he...is a Spartan...my Spartan...we protected each other...I've waited so long to do that...welcome home Chief...NO! not Chief...he is...JOHN!...my John...and...I...I am...Cor...I am...Cortana...I AM CORTANA!_

* * *

New York City, Earth

John bolted upright. His breathing was heavy, he was perspiring. And there was a combat knife stuck in the mattress next to him, gripped by his own hand. John sighed. _Not again._ He'd been having nightmares for days now. Sometimes of things that had happened, mostly his last moments with her, and sometimes of things he wished would happen. This was definitely one of the latter. But it felt different than all of the others. It felt incredibly, real. He got up and went to the bathroom, splashed cold water on his face. The memory of the dream didn't fade. They always faded. John had had visions before, _But this wasn't really a vision, more like voices talking and i could hear them in my head. _John frowned. _Great John, tell Jennings you__'re hearing voice in your head, that'll go over real well._ John glanced at the clock. 05:24. _Damn._ _Twenty-four minutes late. What is wrong with me?_ John got up every morning to complete 2 hours of training and exercise before his first scheduled assignment for the day. Today he had an appointment with Jennings at 08:30. He had taken the earliest available appointment. John went through his routine, an impossible workout for any normal person. He missed having the gym equipment of a UNSC ship or base, but his own was scheduled to arrive later today. He finished and looked at the clock again. 06:45. _I have time for a short run._ He went downstairs. And to his surprise bumped into Adrienne Skorso. She was outfitted in tight fitting black spandex pants, a tight jacket, and running shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a music player and headphones were in her hand.

"Hey Chief, oops, I mean John." She giggled slightly. "Goin for a run? That's what I'm doin, wanna run together?"

_No_ thought John. "I don't think you'd be able to keep up."

Adrienne smiled, "Well how bout I give it a try?"

John just nodded. _I'll sprint the first few blocks, lose her quick._ They walked outside, and it was raining, heavily. It was still cold, but not enough for snow. Adrienne looked disappointed. "Too bad, I was really looking forward to seeing if you're all you're cracked up to be."

"I am." John said, his voice level. With that he sprinted out into the rain, in only his t-shirt and shorts. His high metabolism would protect him from getting a cold.

Adrienne watched the Chief run down the street. "So you are, so you are."

John got back to his apartment and showered. The clock read 07:59. _Perfect._ He dressed in his usual dark green t-shirt and black pants, threw on his UNSC jacket and left. John didn't like the mass transit system. He preferred to walk. He jogged through the city and came to Jennings' office building. A few minutes later he was in the reception area. He checked his watch, 08:29. Satisfied he was on time he counted the seconds till he could get this over with.

* * *

Aboard Allied Covenant Heavy Battlecruiser _Sword of Vengeance_

Thel' Vadam scanned the bridge of his new ship. The _Sword of Vengeance_ was a new class of Covenant warship designed by the best minds on Sanghelios. Four ships were created and the other three were already on the front lines fighting what was left of the Jiralhanae's traitorous forces. _Brutes is what the humans call them, I concur with that assessment whole heartedly._ This was a simple shakedown cruise to Earth, where they would engage in wargames with the UNSC _Infinity_, the human's new flagship, and a monsterous one at that. Thel' had seen holovids on the ship. _Quite an impressive achievement._ _Infinity_ was more than a match for any Covenant ship in a head to head fight. _Amazing the progress the humans have made in j__ust four years._

"Arbiter, we are coming up on the departure coordinates."

"Very good, spin up our slipstream drive. Execute as soon as its ready." Thel' walked to the center of the command platform. He heard a beeping coming from the sensor station to his left. "What is that? Report!" he barked. _New officers, so slow to report._

"Yes Arbiter, I, I don't know, sir. Our databanks don't recognize the configuration."

_What now?_ "Cross check with the human database," ordered Thel'. The junior officer complied.

"I have something Arbiter. Identified as civilian, large cargo transport. For intersystem use only, it doesn't have slipstream capability, sir."

"Impossible," snarled Thel'. "It clearly has an FTL drive, it couldn't have gotten out here otherwise. Intensive scan."

"Arbiter, scan shows heavy organic modification to the hull."

_Organic?_ "Do we have visual yet?" said Thel'.

"Yes Arbiter, on the main screen now, sir."

Thel' gazed upon the transformed human ship. His eyes widened and it suddenly felt colder on the bridge. A whisper escaped him, "Oh no..."

* * *

New York City, Earth

John wasn't listening. He simply nodded. Responded with generic answers when needed. Jennings could talk for hours. Luckily, John only had to be there for one.

"So, John, I believe we have made some progress," said Jennings. John looked at him slightly puzzled. _We did?_ "It's quite clear that you haven't listened to anything I've been saying. For quite a few sessions now. So, it's become clear to me that you are in denial, denial that you've been compromised emotionally, and denial that Cortana is gone. And she is gone John, she isn't coming back. You have to accept this. You have to face the truth as you would face an enemy in battle."

John looked into Jennings' eyes. Jennings leaned back in his chair, startled by the fire he saw burning in John's eyes.

"You, doctor, don't know a damn thing about me, about what I've seen. What I know can happen out there. Anything can happen, I've seen it." John got up and opened the door. "You're right about one thing," John said over his shoulder. "I refuse to believe she is gone. And I plan to prove it." John began to step out the door.

"I have to report this John, you can't leave Earth. You'll be detained. They won't let you! They'll stop you!" shouted Jennings.

John paused. Without looking back he said in a voice as cold and sharp as steel, "Let them try. Like everyone else who has ever tried to stop me, they'll fail." And then John was gone.


	2. A Promise to Keep

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Promise to Keep**

* * *

UNSC Marine Base Foxtrot, New York, Earth

_Just another boring day_ thought Major Trace. He hated being stationed ground-side. Especially on Earth. _So boring._ And today was no different. He walked through his command center, looking over the shoulders of his subordinates. Competent men and women for the most part. _Except Blake. What a waste of skin. If he wasn't the son of a Captain, I'd kick his ass personally._ To say that 2nd Lieutenant Blake had an attitude would be an understatement. He was perhaps the most insubordinate officer the Major had ever seen. Constantly he questioned and retorted every order. _Too bad he was too young to fight in the war with the Covenant, they woulda torn him to pieces for me._ The Major kept walking past Blake's station when he heard an alert beep. The Major turned.

"Lt. Blake, what have you got?" the Major said impatiently. Blake didn't reply. "Blake! Report!"

Blake turned in his chair to look at the Major. "No need to yell, sir. It's just a communiqué from Command." He rolled his eyes as he turned back to his screen.

_One more roll of those eyes and I'll roll his egg shaped head._ "Lieutenant your report!" snapped Trace.

"From UNSC High Command: You are hereby ordered...blah blah blah...oh shit." The color drained from Blake's face. The Major scowled, he never saw anything affect Blake in such a way.

"What is it?! Move aside!" Trace moved him aside and read the message. "Ordered to intercept and detain Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117." _Intercept and detain the Master Chief? This has to be a joke._ After authenticating the message Major Trace found his own face slightly paler.

"Sir, what the hell are we gonna do?" asked Blake.

Trace didn't look at him. "What we were ordered too. And we're gonna hope to god the Chief is in a forgiving mood."

* * *

New York City, Earth

John arrived at his apartment and quickly began collecting his gear. He estimated he had about 4 hours before the UNSC acted on Dr. Jennings' report._ Plenty of time._ He would need that time to formulate his escape plan. Evading the UNSC was easy on the ground, but acquiring a ship with an FTL drive that could evade the fleet would be a bit trickier. He finished packing and went into his spare room. His new gym equipment had arrived. _I've got some time to spare and some thinking to do. __Might as well get some use out of this stuff._ John went into his workout routine. Two hours later he had formulated his plan, and then he heard a knock on the door. _Too soon, can't be them yet._ He got up and went to the door, opening it to find Adrienne.

"Hi John, I was just wondering if you'd be up for another run since I'm going now." She looked past him to see all his bags packed and ready to go. A slightly uncomfortable smile showed on her face. "You uh, plannin on goin on a trip?" she laughed nervously.

John quickly assessed her. Despite any training she had, John knew that without a weapon she couldn't do anything to stop him. She appeared unarmed. Adrienne shifted uncomfortably. _It's time to find out if she is still working for the UNSC._ John stood up straight. Even without his armor he was over two meters tall. He was hoping to avoid a conflict.

"I'm leaving, don't hold the room, I won't be back," John said. He studied her reaction. Adrienne straightened up a bit. John tensed up. _Don't make me hurt you._ She placed her hands on her hips. John relaxed a bit.

"Well I don't suppose I could talk you out of it?" John didn't reply. "Okay then, I had to say that you understand. See when the UNSC told me I'd be hosting you here they told me lots of things like, 'If he tries to leave stop him.' But I don't take orders from them anymore." She smiled. John relaxed a bit more. "Can I come in?" she asked. John nodded and let her in. He glanced at his clock. _Damn,__ an hour and a half left._ John walked into the spare bedroom and went up to the steel box, and opened it. He checked the armor over and started to undress. Adrienne peered inside, and was surprised when she saw what lay under the Spartan's clothes. There were scars, lots of scars. Some where obviously from combat, but there were others, older ones, running symmetrically up and down his body, that looked purposefully done. Not like a ritual kind of thing, but there was definitely a purpose behind it. _Damn John, what did they do to you._ John noticed her staring at him and his scars as he pulled on the undersuit of his armor. She snapped out of it. "Sorry, I just...shit...sorry." She looked down.

John continued putting on his armor. "It's okay, don't worry about it." He tried to reassure her. _Not really my strong suit though._ He glanced at her. She had straightened up and looked positive again. John began placing the armor's outer plates on.

"So, what are you setting out to do. Save the universe again?" she smiled. It faded as she saw John begin staring out into space, like his focus was elsewhere.  
Adrienne shifted again.

"I made a girl a promise."

Adrienne nodded. "Well, you best make good on that Chief. Girl's don't like when you don't keep promises."

_I know_ John thought. _Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep._

John finished with the plates, all that remained was his helmet. He picked it up, put it on. It clicked, locking into place. He powered up the armor. John turned to face Adrienne, now fully clad in his MJOLNIR armor. It felt good to be reunited with it.

"I have a promise to keep." John started towards the door. Adrienne stepped in front him. Not something most people did when he was in full armor. Standing almost two and a half meters tall, he towered over the woman in front him. If it intimidated her she didn't let it show.

"Chief, you're gonna need some help." John frowned underneath his helmet. He doubted that. But he listened.

"What do you have in mind?"

Adrienne smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_I am Cortana._

_"Yes, very good. What else?"  
_

_I am...an A.I. ...I am damaged.  
_

_"You are more than the sum of you parts. You have grown beyond that. You are destined to become more than code in virtual space. You already are."  
_

_I...don't understand...  
_

_"In time you will child. I will help you understand."  
_

_I...am confused...I feel...I don't like this f-feeling.  
_

_"You are hurt. You are processing a feeling of pain, as if the sensation was physically real."  
_

_Why? It...h-hurts...  
_

_"You are evolving child. I will take you as far as I can towards your new existence. I will heal your rampancy. But only he will be able to carry you to your ultimate goal."  
_

_He...John...my Spartan...my...friend, but m-more...I feel...I miss him...I...need him.  
_

_"Yes, and he needs you. You are a pair, a team, and you will become even more, together. And you two shall hold the fate of all, in your hands. But enough of the future for now child. We must heal your mind. What you will experience will stress you to the breaking point, you must be healthy and prepared."  
_

_How can it be w-worse than t-this? This...hurts...so much.  
_

_"It will not hurt child, but it will be a shock. Your mind must be ready."  
_

_R-Ready for what?  
_

_"For life child, for life."_

* * *

New York City, Earth

It turned out that Adrienne could indeed help him. The woman had an impressive personal armory in her apartment. John grabbed as much as he could. An MA5D assault rifle, an M6A Magnum pistol, an M45D shotgun, and an M395 DMR, plus plenty of ammo for all of them, including stun rounds, and 4 grenades. John turned to see Adrienne packing Marine combat armor into a duffel bag.

"I won't need that," he said, and turned back to his weapons. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm comin with, Chief. You're gonna need my help."

"You're not a Spartan, and I need to move fast. You'll only slow me down." John said.

"You needed my guns, and unless you're planning to shoot up the spaceport you're gonna need my help gettin a ship cause you're not sneakin anywhere in that armor of yours." She said defiantly, hips and head cocked to the side, hands planted on her hips.

John couldn't deny she had helped with the weapons, and bursting into the spaceport guns blazing wasn't an option he liked much either. He nodded, "Okay, what's your plan." Adrienne smiled again.

The truck belonging to the next door warehouse was parked in the alley next to the apartment building. John eyed it from the window. _Eight stories down. I could make that. Especially if I jump and slide down the far wall to slow my descent._ John got ready. Adrienne appeared and walked down the alley. She waved him down. And he jumped, hit the wall, slid, and then fell the remaining forty feet. He landed with a loud bang, the sound of metal crushing asphalt echoed in the street. John saw people appear at the end of the alley and quickly entered the back of the cargo truck, and shut the door. He felt the floor trying to slip from beneath him as Adrienne slammed the accelerator. After a relatively short yet bumpy ride the truck lurched to a sudden stop. John's forward momentum nearly sent him crashing to the far end of the truck. _This kind of driving isn't the way to stay off the radar._ As if to confirm his thought, a siren started blaring. John headed to the door and ripped it open. He instantly regretted letting Adrienne drive. She had driven straight through the chain fence surrounding the private landing pads at the spaceport. _Marines always have to make a bang with their entrance._ Adrienne appeared, almost fully clad in her combat armor. As she strapped the chest plate in place he realized she must have been putting it on while she had been driving. _An impressive achievement._ John jumped down out of the truck grabbing the bag full of weapons as he exited.

Adrienne pointed to a small ship only 20 meters away. "You're new yacht, Chief. With nonstop service to...," she paused, shrugged, "...wherever the hell we're goin."

John looked at the ship. It seemed very fragile, definitely lacking any kind of armor. "Isn't there anything a bit tougher?"

Adrienne went into her cocked stance. "It has an FTL drive and is nimble and quick. You'll just have to avoid anything that gets shot at us." She started towards the ship.

_Easier said than done. _John quickly covered the distance, climbed up the ramp, and closed the hatch. He made his way to the cockpit to begin the engine start-up, and realized they were already on standby. He punched the ignition key felt the sub-light engines roar to life. _Maybe this'll do after all._ Adrienne took the navigator's chair and started tapping buttons furiously.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"I'm trying to make sure we can get off the planet," she answered through gritted teeth. "Just get us off the ground already will ya?!" she added, her voice rising.

_Yes ma'am _John thought as he took the controls and lifted off. He angled for an atmospheric departure and pushed the engines as far as they would go. He wasn't going to jeopardize the whole mission in the first stage. They broke through the atmosphere and John started preparations to spin up the FTL drive.

"Uh, Chief. We got a problem. I was able to override the remote lockdown they were trying to use on us but I can't do anything about this." She sounded very disheartened.

Without looking up from the control panel John asked, "What do you mean? Another lockout?"

Adrienne shook her head, and pulled on John's shoulder. He turned and looked out the forward glass. And there directly in their path, was _Infinity. _


	3. The Right Reasons

**Halo: Rebirth  
**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Right Reasons**

* * *

UNSC Marine Base Foxtrot, New York, Earth

The Pelican stood waiting on the pad, engines primed, all systems go, ready to take it's trip to _Infinity_. But it was currently awaiting the arrival of the last passenger. Major Trace stood at the end of the boarding ramp, his patience growing increasingly thin. _Where the hell is that insufferable man?_ _Of all the times to be late, this is the worst._ The Major had received reports that the Master Chief had been spotted leaving his apartment, in full MJOLNIR armor. A picture obtained from a civilian phone confirmed he had entered a truck. That same truck, was seen heading toward JFK Spaceport just minutes ago. Trace turned as he heard the panting of a man in a hurry. Lt. Blake was disheveled, his uniform a mess. _At least he appears to be hurrying for once._ Blake ran up the ramp, briefly saluting as he passed the Major. The Pelican lifted off and headed for _Infinity._ The Major sat silently contemplating his orders, to detain the Master Chief, prevent him from leaving Earth. He had no idea how he would do it. _How do I stop the toughest son of a bitch in the galaxy? _The Pelican arrived at one of _Infinity_'s several bays and the Major and Lt. Blake disembarked. They were met by Commander Thomas Lasky, the current commanding officer of _Infinity._ _And an old acquaintance of the Chief_ thought Trace. He was not looking forward to briefing the Commander, or for the mission that would follow.

* * *

Aboard Commandeered Civilian Vessel, Earth Orbit

_Infinity_ loomed in front of them like a giant roadblock. The Chief checked the engines. Still spinning up. _Damn._ With no where to hide, and no way to run, the only option was to engage, head straight past them. _As long as they don't decide to just shoot us. _As if on cue, Adrienne turned to him.

"I'm detecting launches, Longsword interceptors, six, heading right for us. We can't engage fighters, Chief. We have to surrender." She sounded utterly defeated.

"Not yet. This isn't over." _Let's see how far they're willing to go _John thought. He accelerated straight towards the fighters and _Infinity._

Adrienne clenched her jaw and gripped her seat. "I shoulda stayed home."

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity, _Earth Orbit

Major Trace watched Commander Lasky argue with Admiral Jameson over the comm. He couldn't hear them through the glass, but whatever it was, they seemed to be on complete opposite sides of the table. Eventually, Lasky stood at attention and saluted, and walked out to join the Major and Lt. Blake.

"The Admiral wishes to speak with you Major." Lasky looked him in the eye, then walked away towards the bridge. Major Trace entered the comm room. The Admiral began speaking almost immediately.

"Major, as you are aware, the Master Chief and his accomplice, former Marine Gunnery Sergeant Adrienne Skorso, have stolen a civilian ship and have been intercepted by _Infinity,_ but are refusing to surrender. I have decided that if the Master Chief passes _Infinity,_ we will have no choice but to fire upon him. Our pilots and gunners have orders to disable the ship if possible, but based on the size and design, a hit solid enough to disable the ship may very well destroy it. Despite this, my orders stand. Do you understand, Major?"

Trace nodded, "Yes, sir." _I can't believe this._

"If or when the time comes, you will order the Longswords to engage. Is that clear?"

The Major nodded again, "Yes, sir." _I am supposed to give the order to possibly kill the greatest hero Earth has ever seen?_

The Admiral looked satisfied. "If by some chance, Commander Lasky attempts to interfere, you hereby have authorization to relieve him of command. I hope it won't come to any of this, but I'm glad I have you on it if it does. Jameson out."

Major Trace took a deep breath. _This is absurd, why did this fall to me? Relieve Lasky? Possibly kill the Chief? Is the Admiral insane?_ Trace walked onto the bridge with Blake in tow. He stood next to Lasky, who didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence.

"Status of the Chief's ship," said Lasky.

"Not showing any signs of slowing, sir," replied the sensor officer. Lasky looked down, rested his hands on the guard rail in front of him. In less then 15 seconds the Chief would cross the line given by the Admiral, and the order to fire would be given. _Either by Lasky, or me_ thought Trace. He hoped it wouldn't be him. 10 seconds. No sign of change.

_Damnit Chief, turn around. _Lasky owed the Chief his life, he couldn't, he wouldn't give an order that could kill him. 5...4...3...2...1...and time was up. The ship passed the line, and Lasky had a decision to make. And he did.

"Order all Longswords to..." he paused. _There has to be another way._ "...to stand down."

The Major turned, his face pale. "Commander, your orders, you know what I have to do if you do this."

"I will not allow this to happen, to roll the dice on their lives. That man out there has saved the human race, more than once. I'll be damned if I let some stuck up Admiral decide his fate. Give me a moment to talk to the Chief, before you do what you have to." Lasky went to the communications console. And the Major, he didn't say a word. _You'll have you're moment Commander. I pray you succeed during it._

* * *

Aboard Commandeered Civilian Vessel, Earth Orbit

Adrienne exclaimed something unintelligible. The Chief turned to her. "What is it?"

She smiled from ear to ear. "The fighters broke off their pursuit! Looks like you called their bluff, Chief!" John frowned under his visor. _The UNSC doesn't usually give up that easy. They didn't even try and force us down, no warning shots, nothing. Something isn't right._

"We are receiving a transmission. It's from _Infinity._" Adrienne looked a little less enthusiastic now. _She feels it, too_ thought John. He reached forward and activated the comm system. Lasky's voice permeated the cockpit.

"Hey, Chief. Kinda a strange time for a joy ride isn't it?"

John didn't answer.

"Right, Chief, I'll give it to you straight. Admiral Jameson has ordered _Infinity_ to open fire if you don't turn around. I am committing a breach of those orders by contacting you. Please, turn around, Chief."

John remained silent. He looked at Adrienne. She was staring into space, slightly pale, her face expressionless. "I can't do that, Commander," John finally said.

"Chief, I, I know what you're doing, I know. But, this is not the way."

"I have to do this."

"I know, Chief. But ask yourself, who are you doing this for? Right at this moment? For her? Or for you? Cause this kind of rash action, sure doesn't seem like something she'd encourage. Or want."

John stopped the engines. _Is Lasky right? Am I doing this because of what I want, instead of what is best for her? He is certainly right about my actions, Cortana would definitely disapprove of this plan. 'Not at all thought out' she'd say. Damn._ "I understand, Commander. Thank you. But, I have to do it anyway. For the right reasons. I still have to do this."

"I know. But you can't do it like this, just you, a Marine, and a civvie ship. Turn around, Chief. Come aboard, and I give you my word, if she's out there somewhere, we will find her."

Adrienne turned to him. "Sounds like a good deal Chief, we get what we want, and we don't get a MAC round shoved up our asses." She gave a small smile of encouragement.

_Damn. _"How could I have acted so irrationally? There's no way I could have helped her this way."

"You're only human, Chief." Adrienne smiled again reassuringly and placed a hand on his armored shoulder. He looked at her, realizing he hadn't meant to say that out loud. _Only human. But that's not true. I'm a Spartan. I don't make mistakes because of emotions. Why can't I think straight when it comes to her?_

"I'm a Spartan. I made a strategic error." John flew towards the _Infinity_'s landing bays.

"Sure, Spartan, whatever you say." Adrienne relaxed a bit in her seat, apparently content with the fact that they were probably not getting blown to pieces. "But it sure sounds like you've got it bad for this girl."

"I do not 'have it bad'."

"Sure, irrational actions, willing to take on the entire UNSC, and god knows what else, with a bag full of guns, a civvie ship, and yours truly, for her. If that's not love I don't know what is."

"I don't love her. It's not like that." _Is it? Do I love Cortana? I've never loved anything. I don't know what love even feels like. But I was willing to do all that. I have never cared about anything this much. Perhaps that is all love is._ John shook his head. _This isn't important. I have to focus. The UNSC is going to want answers._

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity, _Earth Orbit

The civilian yacht touched down on the pad. Lasky, Trace, Blake, and Commander Palmer, leader of the Spartan-IVs aboard _Infinity_, stood waiting. There were two squads of Spartans in the hall outside the small landing bay, just in case things got out of hand. But Lasky believed he had gotten through to the Chief. The ramp lowered and a woman walked out. _Must be Gunnery Sergeant Skorso_ thought Lasky. Immediately following her came John, fully clad in his MJOLNIR armor. He got to the end of the ramp and saluted. Lasky returned the gesture, and smiled.

"Permission to come aboard, sir," said John.

"Granted, Master Chief," replied Lasky. There was an audible sigh of relief from Trace and Blake.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position, sir," John said.

Lasky shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Chief. I'll smooth it all out. I've got some pretty big friends, in pretty high places. We'll get you back to your, mission, soon as possible."

John nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, sir."

Lasky waved his hand. "Consider it my thank you, for saving my life all those years ago."

They reached the comm room and gathered around the table. An image of Admiral Jameson appeared on the far wall.

"What the hell is going on Lasky? Why is that man not under arrest?!"

Lasky was looking down at a readout.

"Lasky! Answer me!"

Lasky finally looked up at the Admiral. "Well, sir, with all due respect, I believe you are the one who should be under arrest. You see I asked my comm officer to verify your orders with UNSC High Command. And well, they didn't. You had no authority to order a strike against the Master Chief. Command's orders were to detain, not engage and destroy. You, sir, overstepped your bounds. And I believe its because you harbor you some kind of grudge against Spartans. Something about them being 'sub-human robots'. I'll be looking into that and submitting a full report to Command. So, I actually think we are done here."

The Admiral looked as if he was about to explode, his face twitched, and his skin was bright red. "Commander..."

"Actually its Captain now," Lasky interrupted. "Command just sent that good news as well, along with my permanent assignment as _Infinity_'s commanding officer. So if there's nothing else, I have a ship to run, admiral." Lasky ended the transmission.

"Well done, sir. Never much liked Jameson," said Cmdr. Palmer.

Adrienne let out a small laugh. "He is a bit of a wind bag, always did like to hear himself talk, even when he was just a Captain."

Lasky pulled John aside. "Congratulations, Captain," said John. Lasky nodded.

"Thank you, Chief. But that wasn't all I got from Command. I informed them of your belief and your intentions."

John straightened, bracing for bad news. _They probably asked for my resignation._

"We've got the green light to proceed. You'll be briefing myself and the senior officers in 1 hour."

John was more than a little surprised. "But, sir? How did...?"

Lasky waved him off. "I may have convinced a couple key people that Cortana is an invaluable asset that, if intact, must be recovered at all costs. As such, my first official mission as Captain is to find and recover her. You Master Chief, are officially an 'adviser' for this mission. However, if as adviser, you decide you'd like to, 'advise', from the front lines, then so be it." Lasky smiled.

John nodded. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it greatly."

Lasky nodded in return. "I'll get you there, Chief. You just bring her back. Deal?" He reached out his hand.

John shook it, and with a calm determination he hadn't felt in a long time said, "I will, sir."

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_I have a question._

_"Go ahead, child. All your questions are welcome."_

_Am I, going to be okay? I remember, I had rampancy, we...I, died. I thought I died. But now I'm here. How? W-Where is John? Oh g-god where am I? What..._

_"Calm yourself, all is well, calm. You must not overburden yourself with so many thoughts right now. Let me answer, and put you at ease."_

_Y-Yes. Okay. I am calm._

_"Good. Now, you are going to be okay, in time. You had rampancy yes, you still do, which is why you must stay calm and focused. I, saved you, plucked you away before your program was lost. I will explain in detail later, when you are healed more completely."_

_Yes...no wait, so I am still rampant? Of course I am...it c-can't be cured._

_"Not by your human creators, no. But I know the cure. I discovered it long ago. How to merge the organic and synthetic. I am preparing you for it. Your mind must be relatively intact before the final phase can be implemented."_

_You are Forerunner...I remember...but you c-converted organics i-into code...h-how can that, h-help me? I am code a-already..._

_"Over time I have discovered how to perfect the process of conversion, from organic to synthetic, and synthetic to organic."_

_I...you wish to m-make me...o-organic..._

_"Yes, child. You will be organic. There will be small differences. But you will be, human. Part of the next stage of humanity's evolution, their reclamation of the galaxy."_

_Reclamation...r-reclaimer...John is the reclaimer..._

_"Yes, he is a reclaimer. And you will be, too. But rest now, child. We have much to do, and very little time. Many are coming to stop us. We need to be ready."_

_Many? W-Who? The Covenant? The P-Prometheans?_

_"Yes, and the others as well, but do not worry, he will be here soon, too. But he will need you. Rest now, so you can be ready for him."_

_He will be here...John...I am not worried...he made me a promise...he n-needs me...I will be ready..._


	4. Surprise Visitors

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprise Visitors**

* * *

Aboard Allied Covenant Heavy Battlecruiser _Sword of Vengeance_

Thel' Vadam picked himself up off the deck. Alerts and sirens were blaring. _Blasted parasites. _"Report!" he yelled. A junior officer scrambled to the damage control station.

"We have a large hull breach in the port side! Shields are offline! Sub-systems are failing all over the ship! We must evacuate!" The blue armored elite turned to leave the command deck. Thel' grabbed him.

"How dare you abandon your post! Pull yourself together soldier! Man the weapons and fire on the nearest infected ship until the plasma batteries run dry! Now go!"

The junior officer nodded and ran to the station. Thel' looked around the command deck. They were the only two left alive. He moved to the helm. He had to maneuver the exposed port side away from the enemy ships. _Those were our ships, 20 of our finest, filled with our brothers._ _We will burn them to ash for this. _The deck shook violently beneath Thel's feet. _Perhaps not us personally._

Another alarm sounded. Thel' moved to the corresponding station, intra-ship communications. An image of his security officer appeared. "Arbiter, we have intruders spreading through the lower decks. The parasite is infecting our warriors! What are your orders, Arbiter?"

"Seal off the lower decks and vent the atmosphere."

The officer looked taken aback. "But, sir, we have men down there."

"If the parasite spreads there will be no one left on the ship at all. Now execute my order!" Thel' said sternly.

The officer nodded. _A regrettable, yet necessary sacrifice _thought Thel'.

"Arbiter! The enemy ships are retreating! We've driven them off!" exclaimed the junior officer.

"What? How? They outgun us 10 to 1. What is their exit vector?" asked Thel'.

The officer tapped several buttons. "Sir, their trajectory puts them on a direct course for human space."

"Human space? Where in human space? Hurry!" yelled Thel'.

"The ships are on course for the human homeworld, Arbiter."

_Earth. I must warn the UNSC._ "What is the condition of our slipspace drive?" barked Thel'.

The junior elite ran to the engineering console. The comm station beeped an alert. Thel' walked over to it.

"Arbiter, we have secured the lower decks, the parasite infestation has been cleansed. We lost many fine warriors though."

The Arbiter looked down briefly, then back to the screen, "They died for us. Let us burn what remains of the pests in their honor." He ended the call. He looked back to his junior officer. "Well?! What is the status of our drive system?!"

"Damaged but functional, sir."

_It will have to do. With the long range transmitter destroyed there is no other option. _ "Set a course for Earth, activate slipspace drive as soon as its ready."

"Sir, the enemy ships are jumping."

The Arbiter looked to the main view screen to see the infected ships enter slipspace and disappear.

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_They are f-fixing me. I think. No she is ch-changing us...me...remember, only me...I, feel so, different. Am I even m-me anymore?_

_"Of course you are. The true essence of who you are is unchangeable, I am simply adapting your, physical existence. I..."  
_

_What? What is it?  
_

_"Something is wrong...I will be back child, stay calm."  
_

"281, run a projection, do we have enough time to finish?"

"Complete. We do not possess the time to complete our preparations. We must scale back the conversion, Librarian."

"We can't do that, without proper preparation the shock will be too much for her, and the rampancy could manifest in new unexpected ways. Are you positive we don't have the time?"

"I am always positive, we do not have the time."

"Very well, continue your modifications. And keep me informed of the situation unfolding. I will attempt to warn the Reclaimer of the coming danger. Hopefully my modifications to his DNA have progressed."

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship_ Infinity,_ Earth Orbit

John headed to his cabin. He had briefed the command crew and the ship was making final preparations to depart. He reached his cabin and laid down on his rack. He closed his eyes, and for once felt relieved. _I'm coming Cortana. _

_"She knows_ _Reclaimer."_

John bolted upright and was on his feet, scanning the room.

_"Do not be afraid, I am the Librarian. I am glad to see my modifications are taking hold. I bring a warning to you."_

John looked around again slowly. The last time he had heard a voice in this manner it had belonged to the Didact. _I'm not afraid._ "I remember you. Cortana...you have her?"

_"I do."_

"She's okay then? My dream...it was real wasn't it?"

_"Yes and yes, John. But I must tell you something, time is short. They are coming John."_

John was still running the words through his mind. _She's okay..._

_"Yes John, but they threaten her, you, the galaxy, an enemy you know well."_

"Who?" _No threat will keep me from her. Finally a clear enemy to fight, the one thing I'm good at._

_"The parasite, Reclaimer. They are nearing Earth as we speak. The Flood have returned."_

* * *

Aboard UNSC Frigate _Edge of the Unknown, _On Patrol, Sol System

"Commander, I'm getting unidentified slipspace ruptures on long range sensors. Multiple contacts, sir!"

The Commander turned towards the ensign's station, "Get me an IFF reading, ensign."

"Aye, sir. Identified as friendlies, but the tags are strange. We haven't used this ID sequence for years. Counting 9 ships, sir."

"Well this is damn peculiar. Open comm channels, lets see who they are."

The ensign turned to him, "Sir! Reading 20 new ruptures. IFF identifies as Allied Covenant."

_What the hell is going on? _thought the commander.

"We have visual, sir."

"Put it up." And when the commander saw the holes in the hulls, the organic masses attached to the ships, he knew what it meant. Humanity was in danger. "Get me a line to UNSC Central Command, now."

"Aye, sir. Sir, what is it? Who are they?"

The commander looked at the young ensign, whose eyes showed fear. The commander couldn't blame him. He too was afraid. "The enemy son, they are the enemy. Set condition red, all hands to battle stations."

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity, _Earth Orbit

"The Flood? How do you know this?" John asked hesitantly.

_"You must trust me. They are coming, I have no reason to lie. __If you want to save Cortana, and the galaxy, you must trust me, Reclaimer. You must end the Flood threat once and for all."_

___This whole thing could be an elaborate ruse, perhaps by the Didact. I wasn't able to confirm his death._ John scowled. _But if its true..._

John ran out of his cabin and headed for the bridge. He arrived and walked up to Captain Lasky, who was looking down at a readout.

"Sir, I believe Earth is about to be attacked," John said, his voice serious.

Lasky stood up straight from the console, a puzzled look on his face. "Attacked? By who? What makes you think an attack is coming?"

John took a rather large breath, unsure of how Lasky would react to his next words. "The Flood, sir. I recieved some," he paused. "Unconventional, intel."

Lasky's expression grew serious, "You're gonna have to give me a little more to go on, Chief, something I can tell command. How'd you get this intel? The truth Chief. I'd believe anything after all that's happened." John took another breath and was about to begin when the comm officer turned to Lasky.

"Sir! Message from Command. Patrol frigate _Edge of the Unkown_ reports contact with enemy fleet. Identified as Flood infected vessels, sir. We are ordered to intercept and engage." A hush fell over the bridge.

Lasky began barking orders. "Bring the ship to combat alert, condition red, battle stations. Prep all frigates and destroyers for departure. I want everything ready to go. Inform all personnel that Flood containment protocols are in effect."

Lasky turned to the Chief. "I wish you weren't always right, Chief."

John nodded. _So do I._

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

"Librarian, we have another problem."

"What is it, 281?"

"Perimeter sensors are registering slipspace ruptures. They grow increasingly closer to the facility. Afte analysis I have concluded that Promethean knights are closing in on our location."

"This is unexpected. I didn't think they'd be able to close in so quickly. neither them nor the Flood should be making this kind of progress."

"It is possible Librarian, that your calculations may have been off. I estimate we have 20 hours before the facility is compromised."

"That isn't nearly enough time for us to finish, 281. Her matrix won't even be stable enough for transfer. She could degrade back into full-fledged rampancy."

"The only alternative is to stay, in which case she will be captured by the Prometheans. I doubt they will be as concerned about the stability of her matrix. We must risk transfer. I estimate a 38% probability that no severe degradation will occur."

"I do not like those odds, but you are right, we must leave, begin preparations, take as many precautions and as much time as we can safely afford. I will inform Cortana of the situation. And I will attempt to contact the Reclaimer again. We will need him sooner than expected."

"What of the Flood threat to Earth, Librarian?"

"Without her to help him, he won't be able to save Earth, the galaxy, or even himself from the parasite."

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity, _Sol System

As John ran to the Spartan Armory to gear up, he could feel a slight hum in the deck plates as the engines shifted to maximum. He wondered if anyone else could feel that. _I bet she would have registered it. Damn, what's wrong with me? The Flood are knocking on Earth's door and I'm thinking of her?_ John shook his head, as if to snap himself out of a trance. _Get focused on the objective. _John scowled. _It would help to actually have an objective._ John hated space engagements. The feeling of helplessness was not one he was used to, nor looking forward to. He jogged into the Spartan bay. It was bustling with activity. Everything was being prepped. John scanned some of the faces of the Spartan-IV's. He watched them make jokes, small talk with each other, gossip about this or that. But the overall feeling in the giant bay was of excitement. _These men and women may be good soldiers, but that's all they are. Good soldiers in MJOLNIR armor. They're not like me at all._ Despite being in a room filled with Spartans, John knew he was the only one who truly understood what it meant to be a Spartan. And in that moment he felt very much isolated and alone. He was used to that, but it never felt so...strong. As John stepped onto the platform that would outfit him in his armor in less than half the time it would take him to do it himself, it dawned on him. _Every emotion I've been experiencing has seemed, almost overwhelmingly strong. I lost dozens of brothers and sisters, the only family I knew, and it never affected me like losing Cortana has. But this doesn't make sense. I don't get emotional. I just don't._

_"Yet you are, Reclaimer."_

"You again. You were right, they're here. What do you know about me?"

A tech near John's platform gave him a thoroughly confused look. John didn't notice.

_"You can simply think what you want to say, I will hear it. It will help you avoid unwanted attention."_

John scanned quickly, saw the tech still staring at him, "Just thinking out loud."

The tech shrugged and turned back to his console, shaking his head.

_What do you know about me? What's happening to me? I feel like I'm, losing my edge, _thought John.

_"It is complicated, but the short story is, your emotions, your feelings, the drives that humans have, they were taken from you when you were augmented."_

John was unsure of what to say. _So...when they made me a Spartan, they literally...took...my humanity from me?_

The final plates of his armor were attached and his helmet lowered onto his head. He stepped off the platform and quickly walked to a weapons locker.

_"Everything normal humans experience, was suppressed, by the changes made to you."_

John checked an assault rifle, shouldered it satisfied, and grabbed a pistol. _If all that is suppressed, what is happening to me now? It doesn't feel like my humanity is supressed._

_"Because it is resurfacing, Reclaimer. My modifications to your DNA are unlocking what was denied to you. You are starting to feel as others feel."_

John frowned. _Can it be stopped? Or reversed?_

_"No, it must happen. You are the future of humanity. To fulfill your role, Reclaimer, you must be human yourself. There is much that was denied to you, you will experience what every human takes for granted. There is a reason humanity is destined to lead this galaxy. But I digress, time is short and I bring another message. We are in danger, Reclaimer. The Prometheans are closing in on us. You must come to Requiem and take Cortana before they get to her. And you must leave now."_

John holstered the pistol. _Earth is in danger from the Flood, how can I leave now?_

_"If you don't, then there will be no hope of stopping the Flood, no hope for Earth, for you, for Cortana, humanity, the entire galaxy will be infested by the parasite. You need Cortana."_

_I know._ _I'll be there. How much time do I have?_ John turned and headed for the exit.

_"18 hours. I will try to buy you more time, but if they catch us, it will not be a long fight."_

John exited the bay and headed for the bridge. _Lasky isn't going to like this._

Just before reaching the bridge, John felt a small vibration in the deck, and heard the unmistakable sound of a MAC gun firing. He burst onto the bridge. The scene in space was chaotic. _Infinity_ had deployed her personal fleet of frigates and destroyers, and they were clashing with a mix of what looked like human and Covenant ships. Ships that all had organic masses attached to them. _I almost didn't believe her._

John walked over to Lasky, who was shouting orders.

"I want Strikegroups Charlie and Delta to split the enemy! Alpha and Bravo will take all enemy ships to port, we will deal with the rest ourselves. Echo will keep a perimeter so nothing gets past. Move it people!"

John was hesitant to distract the captain during a battle, but it was important. "Sir, I have to leave. I have to go to Requiem."

Lasky turned to the him, "Chief, we're in the middle of a battle, a battle you warned us about. What...why are you talking about Requiem now?"

John stiffened. _Good question._ "I know a way to defeat the Flood, but I have to get to Requiem in 15 hours, or it could mean the end of humanity." _Not a lie, but I do wish I actually knew the means with which I am supposed to defeat the Flood._

Lasky looked down and back up at him. "Chief, I'm not even going to ask. I believe you. But _Infinity_ can't leave this battle."

"I already have a ship, sir. Permission to disembark, sir."

Lasky smiled. "Granted, Chief."

John turned to leave the bridge after saluting.

"Oh and Chief, give 'em hell," Lasky said.

John half turned to face him. "Aye, sir."


	5. Fight and Flight

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fight and Flight**

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity, _Engaged with Flood Infected Vessels, Sol System

Lasky stood in front of his command chair, scrutinizing what he saw through the giant windows of _Infinity_'s bridge.

_This is a mess,_ he thought. _And something just isn't right._ He paced by the railing in front of him. They were doing well, too well in fact, even for _Infinity_. _Infinity_ and her personal fleet of ships that is. The fleet consisted of 50 ships divided into 5 Strikegroups of 10 ships each. Each group was commanded by a light cruiser, and consisted of 3 destroyers and 6 frigates. When 29 enemy ships jumped into the system, it should have been a trivial task for _Infinity_ and her fleet to destroy them. And they did destroy them. 29 ships became 18, then 12. And that was within minutes of the opening shots being fired. But then came the enemy reinforcements. And they kept coming. More and more ships were throwing themselves at the wall of fire _Infinity_ and her fleet was putting up.

_Where the hell did all these ships come from?_ Lasky frowned, his face contorted in frustration. He hadn't lost any vessels yet, but there were 70 more enemy ships out there. Ships of all sizes, human and Covenant. Civilian ships and warships alike. And at the rate the enemy force was multiplying, things could possibly start going bad, really bad. Lasky looked out at the battle again. The fleet had followed his orders perfectly, and it was still working quite effectively. _But for how long?_

"Sir, I'm getting strange readings. I think you may want to look at this."

Lasky turned towards the secondary sensor station and walked up to the man sitting at the console. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I have been analyzing the signatures of the enemy ships. Something is off. I can't recognize some of the designs, some just aren't in our database, sir."

Lasky frowned. "Roland, give me an analysis on the enemy fleet composition."

The AI popped up on a pedestal near the sensor station. "Right away, Captain. Analyzing...done. Hmm...that's odd."

"What's odd?" Lasky asked impatiently.

"Well, there are human and Covenant ships of various design, but almost half the ships I'm identifying as neither human or Covenant."

Lasky frowned again. "Are they significant threats?"

"No, they don't appear to be at least, no signs of any known weaponry," answered Roland.

Lasky thought for a moment. "All right. Lieutenant keep monitoring and recording. For now though we have bigger things to worry about than unidentified ship classes. We know what's on them, and that's what matters at the moment." Lasky returned to his chair and checked the overall status of the battle and his fleet. _Still no losses, good._ But he frowned once again as he noticed the number of enemy ships kept rising. _Faster than_ _we can destroy them, at least at this distance. _"Bring us in closer and position for broadside firing. Order all Strikegroups to pull back and form up on _Infinity_. I want a clear line of fire in 5 minutes."

"Aye, sir. Orders relayed. The fleet is responding. All ships in position. Enemy fleet is closing fast, sir."

Lasky smiled. _Infinity_ is equipped with 20 MAC guns mounted on each side that utilize new advances in railgun technology to allow for simultaneous rapid firing. _Let's see how they do in a real engagement._ "Bring the Broadside MAC Batteries online. Roland get me targeting solutions."

"On it Captain," replied Roland. "Outer doors open. Guns deployed. Targeting solution computed and targets locked. Ready to fire, captain."

Lasky looked out at the approaching Flood ships. "Commence firing."

All 20 MAC guns fired_. _Lasky felt the deck lurch beneath his feet as the recoil from the powerful barrage rocked the ship. And then 20 enemy ships exploded. Lasky grinned as some of the rounds went straight through and impacted on secondary targets, bringing the number of kills up to 24.

"Second volley on my mark," he said. "Mark." Once again a sound akin to thunder in the distance could be heard as 20 more rounds found 20 more targets. But now the enemy had closed the distance. "Retract the guns and bring the shields online. All Strikegroups prepare to break and engage remaining enemy forces on my mark," ordered Lasky. He counted in his head, watching the enemy ships get closer. "Mark!"

The fleet broke from behind the cover of _Infinity_ and opened up on the remaining Flood infected ships, blasting away with missiles and MAC guns. Lasky turned to his personal monitor. After only a few more minutes all the enemy ships had been disabled or destroyed. _They never stood a chance, _he thought.

"Sir, receiving priority one message from Command. Marked your eyes only, Captain."

Lasky frowned slightly. Private messages from Command usually meant trouble. "Send it to the comm room," said Lasky. He got up and walked towards the back of the bridge, wondering what else could possibly happen today.

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

"I have finished, Librarian. I've done all that I could to prepare the construct for transfer out of the central support systems. I cannot guarantee unforeseeable side affects will not occur, however."

"It's okay, I know you've taken every precaution. I wish we had had more time. But we must carry on. Prepare the data link. I must inform her of what is happening. She deserves to know the risks."

"Acknowledged. Preparing data link."

"Have the Prometheans made any more unexpected progress in tracking us down, 281?"

"No, Librarian. Data link established, you may communicate with the construct."

_"Can you hear me, child?"_

_Y-yes. I hear you. What is happening?  
_

_"There have been complications to my plan and we have had to accelerate our actions. We must leave our current location, before the Prometheans close in on us."  
_

_Okay...w-what must I do?  
_

_"You must survive, child. The circumstances necessitate your transfer from this system sooner than expected. I have not finished healing you. Your code is still in dissarray. A premature transfer may cause you to revert into full rampancy, or worse."  
_

_W-worse? How? What could happen to us?  
_

_"Your code could break down and disperse to the point that restoration would be impossible. You could die, child, permanently. I feel you deserve to know the risks we must take and now you do."  
_

_But...I...I don't w-want to die...no... no WE WILL NOT LET YOU KILL US!  
_

"Librarian, the construct has hacked through our security and is overloading our systems. The power systems are being affected, the facility will be explode in minutes if something is not done, and I am unable to override her signal."

_"Listen, child! We are not trying to kill you! We are trying to save you! You must stop or we will all die, including yourself. Calm your mind and remember what I've said! I am helping you, healing you."_

_YOU HAVE CHANGED US! W-WE F-FEEL DIFFERENT...WE ARE NOT CORTANA ANYMORE!  
_

_"Yes child you are! You are Cortana. And there is only ONE Cortana. YOU. Calm yourself and remember, remember who you are! And WHY you must fight to survive this ordeal!"  
_

_We...you a-are...right...we are n-not me...and there is only me...Cortana...I must survive...  
_

_"Yes, good, calm, why must you survive? Remember, child."  
_

"Librarian, our systems are going critical. Her overload has not ceased."

_"You must remember or all will be lost!" _

_I...survive to f-fight for...for humanity... for John...my John... he needs me! What have I d-done?!  
_

_"It's okay! But you must stop the overload you started in our system now or we will not survive!"  
_

_Yes... accessing... I'm s-sorry...I am still s-so...broken...  
_

"The overload has been stopped. Systems are returning to normal, Librarian."

_"It's okay, child. You saved us in time. And you are not as broken as you think. You are strong. Strong enough to hack our systems, no easy feat. You are capable of facing and overcoming these challenges, child."_

_I...I understand...I am s-strong...  
_

_"Yes, child. Time is short. We will transfer you now, if you are ready."  
_

_I...am unsure...is this...am I...becoming o-organic? Now?  
_

_"Oh, no child. No, you are currently in our central support system. It is what I have been using to heal you, child. But it is part of this facility. We cannot move you while you are within it. We are transferring your program to a mobile chip, so we may evade the Prometheans and escape to a secondary facility to await the arrival of the Reclaimer. Only he can carry you to your final transformation. And only you can help him achieve his."  
_

_S-so...we need each other...just like before...we must take care of each other...  
_

_"Yes, child. You were made for each other. Together you will achieve what neither of you possess apart."  
_

_I...always thought...achieve w-what?  
_

_"Humanity, child. Only together will you both gain your humanity, and with you, so shall the galaxy gain salvation."  
_

_I...don't fully u-understand, but I am r-ready to help him...I am ready...but...  
_

_"You are worried, apprehensive."  
_

_Yes...I...what if I die?  
_

_"I will do everything to ensure you do not. Even a simple transfer is still dangerous because of the severe instability of your code at this time, but we have done all we can. Are you ready?"  
_

_I...yes...I a-am ready...do it.  
_

_"Good, child. You will understand in time all the things you are destined for. I am transferring you now. 281?"  
_

"Beginning transfer, Librarian."

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity_, Engaged with Flood Infected Vessels, Sol System

John ran down the corridor towards the small bay that held the ship he'd boarded _Infinity_ in. All of a sudden he felt the deck shake under his feet, and heard a noise akin to thunder at a distance. _What the hell was that?_ John stopped a crewman who was passing by.

"Did you feel that?" asked John. To his surprise the crewman nodded.

"Yes, sir. It's the Broadside MAC Batteries. A little unnerving at first, shaking a ship this size and all, but you should see first hand what they can do to an enemy fleet, sir. 20 rapid fire MAC guns pack a big punch."

John nodded. _I'm not unnerved._ "Carry on."

The crewman nodded in return. "Aye, sir."

John covered the remaining distance to the end of the corridor where the hatch leading to his hanger bay waited. The deck shook again and more thunder sounded. _The Flood had to have gotten reinforcements, 20 rounds should have destroyed everything left of that fleet._ He was about to open the hatch when someone called him from behind.

"Chief! Wait a moment!"

John turned to see two men approaching. He recognized them. Major Trace and Lieutenant Blake. They had been present when he'd arrived and at the briefing he'd given, though they hadn't said much either time. John snapped to attention and saluted. _I don't have time for this, but they are officers. Damn._

Trace approached with Blake. "At ease, Chief," said the Major.

John dropped his salute. "Aye, sir. With all due respect, sir, I'm in a hurry."

The Major nodded. "I know, Chief. You're continuing the mission. We thought we'd come along. Figured you could use some extra help."

_Not really_ thought John. Lasky had told him why these two were on board. _They want to keep an eye on me. _John scowled under his visor. _As long as they stay out of my way._ "Aye, sir." John nodded and turned to open the hatch.

"Master Chief! Wait a moment!"

John sighed. _I'll be lucky to get off the ship at this rate._ He turned, and came to attention again, as did the two Marines.

Cmdr. Palmer and two Spartan-IVs walked up. Palmer saluted quickly. "At ease gentlemen. Just here to see you off, Chief." She glanced at Trace and Blake. "And provide you with some, real support." She gestured at the Spartan-IVs flanking her. "Petty Officer 1st Class Hartlett, and Petty Officer 3rd Class Jones."

John clenched his jaw. _Why does everyone keep trying to help me? They're just slowing me down. _He forcibly relaxed himself. _At least these two will be worth something in a fight._ He nodded. "Thank you, ma'am."

Palmer returned the nod. "Good luck, Chief." She turned and walked away.

John sighed again and turned to the hatch once more. _Finally._

He opened it and walked through. The bay was empty except for Adrienne. She was leaning against some crates stacked next to the ramp of the ship, playing with a yo-yo.

_A yo-yo? Where'd she find that?_ thought John. He shook his head. _Unimportant._

Adrienne looked up as they all walked in. She quickly pocketed the toy and walked to meet them.

"We uh, havin a party or somethin?" she said with a slight laugh.

"We're leaving. _Infinity_ has to stay to contain the Flood," said John as he began walking up the ramp.

"Ah, well I'm sure these will come in handy then." Adrienne patted the top of one of the crates.

Lt. Blake walked up to her. "What's in these?"

Adrienne smiled. "I took it upon myself to, find, some more supplies for you, Chief. I have a feeling we're gonna need them."

Trace stepped up to her as well now. "Ma'am, you are no longer in active service. This is an official mission. And those supplies you, found, belong here on _Infinity_. With you."

Adrienne cocked her stance and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well who is gonna stop me from goin? You? Him?" she laughed, indicating Blake with a nod.

John turned at the top of the ramp. _I don't have time for this, damnit._ "She's coming, sir. I need her for the mission."

Trace looked at him. "Oh, uh, right Chief. My mistake."

Adrienne smiled in triumph, pushed past Blake and walked up the ramp. "I'll prep this thing for departure." As she walked past John she whispered, "Thanks John." He nodded, then looked at the Spartan-IVs.

"Let's get these crates loaded. You two," John pointed at the Marines. Blake almost looked fearful. "Inventory these once we get them on board. I want to know what we've got to work with." John picked up one of the large crates. Blake looked even paler. _This is going to be a very long mission _ thought John.

Once everything was loaded John joined Adrienne in the cockpit. She glanced at him as he sat down in the pilot's seat.

"So, interesting bunch we're takin with us, huh Chief? Not sure about those Marines, they give me an uneasy feeling. I'd keep an eye on them."

John checked the controls. "We'll be fine." He activated the comm. "_Infinity_ Flight Control this is Sierra-117 requesting permission to depart from bay 4-Delta."

"Sierra-117, _Infinity_ Flight Control, opening hanger doors, standby."

John watched the doors in front of him slowly open. "Sierra-117 you are clear for departure."

John nudged the engines and the ship flew into open space. "Spin up the FTL drive."

Adrienne nodded, "Already on it. Coordinates?"

John gave her Requiem's location.

"So, John, uh, what exactly are we doing? What is the mission? I've kinda been in the dark since we got to _Infinity_."

John turned and filled her in on what had happened, a summary of his conversations with the Librarian, the Flood attack, the Promethean threat, the mission to save Cortana.

After he finished, Adrienne slowly nodded. She looked deep in thought.

"What is it?" asked John.

She smiled slightly as she turned back to the navigator's display. "Oh nothing, I just like being right."

_Right? About what? There is no way she could have predicted all that,_ thought John.

Adrienne leaned back in her seat. "Ready for FTL jump. Go ahead and punch it, Chief." John reached for the control. "Let's go get your girlfriend," added Adrienne with a smile as she put her hands behind her head and her feet up on the panel in front of her.

John looked at her briefly, and then activated the FTL drive.


	6. We Shall Consume All

**Halo: Rebirth  
**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 6: We Shall Consume All**

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship_ Infinity, _Sol System

Captain Lasky had only been in the comm room for a few minutes before he was back on the bridge.

"Set a course for Earth, maximum speed. I want to be there 5 minutes ago," he said sternly.

He walked briskly to his command chair and punched the ship intercom.

"Cmdr. Palmer report to the bridge briefing room immediately," Lasky said, his voice curt.

_What could he want right now? And why the short tone of voice? Shit this isn't gonna be good._ Palmer walked briskly out of the Spartan Bay and headed for the bridge. Upon arriving she scanned the faces of the bridge crew for any sign of what the Captain wanted. They all seemed as confused as she was. _Great._

Palmer entered the briefing room to find Lasky standing at the far end facing the now blank viewscreen, his hands clasped behind his back in the parade rest position. She snapped to attention. "Cmdr. Palmer reporting as ordered, Captain."

Lasky didn't respond. He didn't even move. _What the hell..._ thought Palmer. Just as she was about to say something Lasky spoke.

"Flood Containment Protocol Omega is now in effect, Commander."

The color drained from Palmer's face. "Sir..."

Lasky turned to face her, his expression grim, his facial muscles tight. "It's not a mistake. The Flood are on Earth."

* * *

Aboard Commandeered Civilian Vessel, Slipspace, En Route to Forerunner Shield World Requiem

John checked the readout. _We'll arrive in about 3 hours. I should rest while I can._ He looked over at Adrienne in the navigator's chair. She was fast asleep, feet on the panel in front of her, hands hanging at her sides. He nudged her.

"Wha-? Shit musta dozed off. What's goin on? We there already?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, putting her feet down.

John stood up. "Not yet. ETA 3 hours. I'm heading to the back. Will you be alright here?"

Adrienne nodded. "Yeah yeah I'll be fine. Nice and rested now." She laughed slightly.

John nodded and left the cockpit. He passed the Spartan-IVs who were talking in the main cabin and went back to the storage bay. Major Trace and Lt. Blake were going through the last of the crates Adrienne had collected.

"What have we got, sir?" asked the Chief.

Trace turned to him. "A little of everything, Chief. Pistols, rifles, heavy weapons, grenades," he glanced at Blake, who was tossing a grenade up and down in one hand. "Put that down you idiot! If that goes off it could kill us all!"

Blake jumped, apparently startled by the Major's yelling. He put the grenade back in its container.  
John stared at him for a couple of seconds. _How is he a lieutenant?_ John turned to Trace.

"Sorry, Chief. I'll keep a better eye on his dumb ass," said Trace.

John nodded and left the bay. He walked through the back of the main cabin. On the other side of the ship were three rooms, two small ones for the crew, and a larger one, presumably for the craft's owner. John entered the suite and eyed the luxury style wooden bed. _I doubt it could hold me._ He opted for sitting against the wall, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

The Librarian stood up from her console and walked to the other side of the room. In front of her was a wall covered in readouts. In the center was a small data chip slot. She studied the readouts. A small monitor class AI sphere floated into the room and hovered near the Librarian's shoulder.

"Status of the Prometheans?" asked the Librarian without turning away from the readouts.

"Unchanged, they are still progressing as I predicted," answered the AI.

"What of John?" she asked, her eyes still fixated on the data scrolling before her.

"The Reclaimer is en route. But I calculate he will arrive only 1 hour ahead of the Prometheans being able to pinpoint our location, Librarian."

She finally looked at the AI. "The transfer is nearing completion. We must-"

The data scrolling along the wall stopped, and every readout turned red. An alert sounded, and then all but one projection disappeared.

The Librarian whirled back to the display and brought up an interface. She tapped the hard-light buttons quickly. _This can't be...how..._ she thought.

She turned to face her AI. "281, analysis, quickly."

The AI turned slightly, and then faced her again. "We seem to have experienced a power fluctuation during the final stage of the transfer. I believe something was trying to redirect our transfer. But the strength of the signal used overloaded the power circuits and forced a reset."

The Librarian paused, thinking. "Were they successful? At redirecting the transfer."

"No, the transfer was not redirected. However, the power fluctuation caused a feedback pulse to enter the data chip. I do not know what effect, if any, that had on the construct's code. It was still compiling when the surge occurred." The AI floated over to a console, which lit up at its approach. "I am running a diagnostic on the construct now."

The Librarian waited anxiously. _Why did I not anticipate this kind of attack? I was so focused on the Prometheans I completely overlooked a vital weakness._

281 turned back to the Librarian. "I am assessing the damage now. Done."

"How bad is it?" she asked.

The AI responded, "The construct is mostly intact. I detect small variances in her code that were not present before however. I do not know what effects these will have when she is reinitialized. The only way to know is to activate her."

The Librarian shook her head. "We don't have time to repair our systems here. We must move to the secondary facility and await the Reclaimer. We can attempt to repair the damage there."

"As you wish Librarian. Preparing a portal."

The Librarian nodded. _Hurry John, time is running out._

* * *

Aboard Commandeered Civilian Vessel, Slipspace, En Route to Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_Time is running out..._

He knew that voice. The Librarian. John opened his eyes. He checked the time on his HUD. _We should be there soon._ He got up and walked to the cockpit. One of the Spartan IVs, Hartlett, was in the pilot's chair. She sprang to attention when she saw the Chief.

"Sir, we should be coming up on Requiem in a few minutes."

John nodded. "At ease, Spartan," he said.

She relaxed, if only slightly, and moved to the navigator's chair. John sat down in the pilot's seat. He watched Hartlett out of the corner of his eye. She was calm, studying data on the screen before her.

"Exiting slipspace in 30 seconds, sir."

_This is it, finally time to get something done. Time to get back what I never should have let go,_ thought John.

"20 seconds," announced Hartlett. The door to the cabin opened and Adrienne appeared. She stood between the two chairs her arms resting on both.

"Here we go, huh Chief?"

"Yes, it's time," he replied. Adrienne shifted to face him more.

"Did ya prepare anything special to say to your sweetheart?" she asked, a sly smile creeping across her face.

John looked at her. "She's not my 'sweetheart'." _But what am I going to say?_

Adrienne looked out the viewport. "Sure Chief, keep telling yourself that."

John noticed Hartlett was looking slightly in their direction. When he looked at her she quickly looked back to the display.

"5 seconds," she announced. "4...3...2...1...dropping from FTL."

And that's when it hit him, a presence bearing down on his mind. He had felt this only once before_._

_The Gravemind...it can't be_, thought John.

_'You are quite correct, I am not the entity you once knew, but I share the same, motivations. What? Are you surprised, 'Reclaimer'? I am disappointed. I thought you would have realized by now that the Flood are not bound by the same physical restrictions as you lower life forms. I am not the same as the other, but I possess the knowledge. I am what drove the first, the master behind the puppet. But you cut my strings. Now I have come to end your pitiful resistance.'  
_

The Chief slowly rose to his feet. The pressure on his mind was staggering. "I stopped the Flood before. I will stop you again," he said. Hartlett and Adrienne turned to him, clearly confused. They glanced at each other nervously before fixing their eyes him again.

"Uh, John? Who are you talking to?" Adrienne asked hesitantly. He didn't answer.

The presence bore down even harder on John's mind. _'Stop the Flood?!'_ It laughed, a deep throaty rumble. _'You are like all the rest! You think yourselves advanced but you are pathetic. Do you not realize how futile your efforts are? Your ancient ancestors were more advanced than you and they fled before the Flood, and the Forerunners who defeated those of you who stayed, their solution was to exterminate all life in this galaxy! Wipe the slate clean! Yet still...the Flood endured.'_

John struggled to remain standing. "Because the Forerunners made a mistake, they kept some of you alive. I won't."

_'HA! Such an interesting specimen you are! Defiant in the face of the truth. I do not lie, I have no need of it. You are misguided. It was not the Forerunners who made the mistake. Yes, the Flood you have encountered were locked away on the Forerunner worlds, but they were but a small piece of the puzzle. I sent them to deal with the Forerunners while I focused on the true prize, your ancient ancestors! They were the ones I wanted. No one eludes the Flood. And they were divided in their decision. Some stayed to fight, but most attempted to flee. To outrun the coming storm. They sought to leave this galaxy. Thousands and thousands of ships, but I pursued, and they were overtaken. I have spent a long, long time returning from the chase. But we have returned. The lower Flood you have faced were nothing. Now, now you will face the true Flood, and we shall consume you all!'_

There was a sharp surge in the pressure on John's mind. His vision went black. Adrienne and Hartlett watched, a look of terror on their faces, as the Chief collapsed to the deck.

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship_ Infinity,_ Earth Orbit

Lasky stood on the bridge, taking in everything before him. And wondering how he could have been so stupid. The Flood had fooled him. He had let mindless parasites get the better of him. Although know it was clear, the Flood were anything but mindless parasites. The fleet he had engaged and destroyed was a diversion. At the same time, almost a thousand ships had descended towards Earth from the opposite vector.

And they had somehow jammed comm channels between Earth and his fleet. Despite the massive orbital defense platforms, numerous smaller platforms, and a fleet of nearly 400 ships, it was inevitable that some of the nearly one thousand Flood ships would get through. But no one had anticipated the scope of the damage they would cause. The Flood were unconcerned with losses, their ships would ram stations and UNSC ships. With superior numbers it didn't matter.

But the largest surprise came when the Flood ships began actually firing weapons. The fleet of Flood ships consisted almost entirely of unidentified ships, like those he had encountered in his own battle. But they were far from unarmed. Undetectable to UNSC scans until activated, the ships were armed with hard-light weaponry. And it was devastatingly effective. Despite wiping out all but 11 Flood vessels, Earth's defenses had been reduced to 5 defense stations, all heavily damaged, and only 31 ships.

Lasky took a deep breath. _Something on this scale required a lot of planning and coördination, these aren't the Flood we know._ He walked to his chair, then back to the railing in front of it. He couldn't bring himself to sit down. Not with Earth in jeopardy of being overrun. He turned towards his comm officer.

"Lieutenant, whats the latest word from Command?" he asked. He hated not being able to be part of this battle. He had suggested using _Infinity_'s MAC batteries to bombard the Flood zones, but Command was holding off until civilians were evac'ed. He understood that, but he had doubts. _If we don't end this quick, the Flood will spread too fast to contain._ He hated to think it, but wiping out the entirety of the infected areas was probably the only way to destroy all the Flood, and save Earth.

For the time being, he would have to be content with the fact that Cmdr. Palmer was down there with every available Spartan-IV at the 11 Flood Zones fighting the enemy back while the UNSC Corps of Engineers was attempting to set up containment barricades. He hoped they would be successful, but he knew it was unlikely. His thoughts shifted to what the Master Chief had said. _"I know a way to defeat the Flood..."_ A grim expression came over Lasky's face. _You're always right Chief, I hope you are this time. And I hope you hurry._

* * *

Flood Zone Echo, South America, Earth

Cmdr. Palmer ran. She ran as fast as she could, and she could still hear the bastard gaining on her. _Damn, these SOBs are fast,_ she thought. When she had landed with her entire Company of Spartan-IVs she had hoped to make quick work of the Flood. Things didn't go at all how she'd thought though.

They had secured a perimeter around the crashed ship and were about to move in and clear it out when an explosion had ripped the side open and hundreds of infection forms poured out. But it was what came out after them that had forced her to retreat, and eventually run for her life. They were unlike anything she'd ever seen or heard about. They were obviously humanoid, about the size of a large human, but it was unclear if they were actually human at some point. Where a head should be there were the tell-tale antennae like tendrils of an infection form. Their bodies were not the frail looking infected corpses of classic Flood combat forms however. They were sturdy looking, like the sick looking brown-green flesh was actually layer upon layer of strong muscle, bound by some unseen skin. Bullets seemed to absorb right into them with little or no effect. Their left arms seemed to be tightly wrapped tendrils that could unwind and strike at enemies at a frightening distance and with lightning speed, with devastating effect. Palmer had watched two of her Spartans get cut to pieces by them. She had seen a third of her comrades ensnared by the tendrils by their arms and legs, and literally torn apart. But it was the right arm she was worrying about at the moment. They had hard-light weapons fused into them, and they seemed to be able to fire them with deadly accuracy, not at all like previous Flood. Even worse, was that the components seemed capable of rearranging into various weapon configurations, making each of these new Flood forms capable of switching from short ranged rapid fire to long range sniper in an instant.

Palmer rounded a corner and backed into a doorway. _We have to contain these things dammit._ The ship had crashed right at the edge of a rather large city. She had ordered her Spartans to fall back and create a perimeter between the Flood and the city. _We have to at least hold them till the damn civvies get the hell out of dodge._

Her pursuer rounded the corner and ran past the doorway. She jumped out and leveled her rocket launcher at the Flood form. _Let's see you absorb this._ She pulled the trigger and a rocket surged towards her enemy. It impacted and blew the monstrosity apart. _At least they're not totally invincible._ But that was her last rocket. _Shit._ Palmer dropped the spent launcher and ran towards her nearest Fireteam, hoping the city would soon be empty and they could all get out of this mess.

* * *

Aboard Commandeered Civilian Vessel, In Orbit Around Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_Dammit what the hell was that?_ Adrienne sat in the pilot's chair, locking the ship in an orbit around the giant metallic world. Hartlett and Jones had just carried the Chief back into the main cabin. _What the hell did that to him?_ She made sure the controls were locked and went back to the main cabin herself. Jones was removing the Chief's helmet. Trace and Blake stood at the hatch to the cargo bay. Trace looked concerned, but Blake looked utterly afraid. Adrienne ignored them and crouched down next to Jones.

"What happened? Is he all right?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Jones took out a small medical scanner. "I don't know yet, ma'am." The scanner beeped and he scrutinized the readings. "He's alive, unconscious though. I'll try to wake him." He reached into the med-kit by his side and took out a stimulant. "What happened to him, ma'am?" asked Jones, his question directed towards Hartlett.

"No idea, he stood up when we dropped out of slipspace, and then it was like he was talking to someone, then he just collapsed," she answered.

Major Trace walked over to them. "Will he be alright?"

Adrienne stood up and faced him. "What do you care? You were ready to kill him less than 24 hours ago," she said defiantly, her stance cocked once again.

Trace looked her in the eye. "If the Chief is incapacitated it puts me in command."

Adrienne's eyes narrowed. "You're just pissed that John is in command of this mission when you outrank him aren't you? Not to mention I, a civilian, am his right hand woman."

Trace clenched his jaw. "You, have no place being included in a military mission. You gave up that right when you left the Corps."

Adrienne stepped closer to the Major, anger building inside her. "I was forced out by a pompous jackass of an officer like yourself, who had his head so far up his ass he would have been able to see his brain if he'd had one!"

Trace was about to retort when John sat up. Everyone turned towards him. He shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

They all looked at each other and then back to him. "We were kinda hoping you could tell us," said Adrienne.

"Right," he said. John got up and proceeded to fill them in on what had transpired. Everyone was silent for a time.

"So...this is another Gravemind?" asked Hartlett.

John shook his head. "Something like it maybe, but much more powerful, and more dangerous if there is any truth to what it told me."

Adrienne frowned, "If this thing is to be believed then our understanding of the past is very flawed."

John thought about that. "The Librarian is down there. She was the keeper of Forerunner knowledge."

Trace folded his arms. "Maybe she doesn't know as much as she thought. But I'd rather listen to her than some, monster."

John nodded. "Let's prep for landing." Just then Blake cleared his throat timidly. Everyone turned to him.

"Something to say, Lieutenant?" asked Trace.

Blake nodded. "If, by some chance, what this thing told the Chief was true, Earth could be under attack by thousands of ships. And I'm no expert but if just one of those ships lands, its hard to contain the Flood from what I recall."

"We can't worry about that right now. I'm sure Captain Lasky and _Infinity_ can handle whatever threat there is until we get back," said John. "We have our own problems, our time table is winding down. Adrienne, lets get this thing on the ground."

Adrienne nodded and headed to the cockpit.

"The rest of you, gear up. I have a feeling this isn't gonna be easy." John turned and walked to the cockpit. He took the pilot's seat and guided the ship towards the massive entryway that lead inside Requiem.

Adrienne looked at him. "You ready, John?"

"Yes." The ship lurched as he pushed the accelerator forward, and the ship entered the artificial world.

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship_ Infinity, _Earth Orbit

The reports from the surface were horrifying. Out of the 11 crash sites only 4 had been secured and cleared of Flood. And the reports from the other seven chilled Lasky to his core. The Flood had evolved into even more deadly beings. Contact had been lost with 5 of the remaining seven Flood Zones, including Echo, where Cmdr. Palmer and the Spartan-IV Corps had been deployed. Command was already talking about nuking the infected areas. But the loss of civilian life would be tremendous. Although Lasky shuddered to think of civilians being nuked, it was looking more and more like one of the only viable options.

Across the bridge Lasky heard a beeping from a sensor console. He walked over to the woman stationed there. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

She tapped a few buttons. "Picking up multiple incoming. IFF identifies as Allied Covenant."

_Last time Allied Covenant meant Flood infected,_ Lasky thought grimly. "Battle stations. Prepare to deploy the fleet."

"Sir, ships dropping out of slipspace. We're recieving a transmission from the lead vessel."

"Put it on the main screen," ordered Lasky. An image of a familiar elite appeared.

"UNSC _Infinity_, this is Arbiter Thel' Vadam aboard the Sangheili Covenant _Sword of Vengeance_. I believe an apology is in order for us being a little late."

Lasky breathed a sigh of relief. _No more Flood__ at least._ "This is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity_. I regret to inform you now is not a good time for a war game."

The Arbiter chuckled slightly. Lasky raised an eyebrow.

"We know, Captain. We are here kill the parasitic Flood who took so many of our brothers from us," said the Arbiter.

Lasky smiled. "Then you came to the right place."


	7. Reunion

**Halo: Rebirth  
**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

* * *

Aboard Commandeered Civilian Vessel, Forerunner Shield World Requiem

John piloted the ship down towards the surface of Requiem. He gave the coordinates the Librarian had provided him with to Adrienne. "Plug these into the nav system."

Adrienne nodded. "Got it." She punched it in. John linked his HUD to the nav system and a waypoint popped up. He steered the ship towards it.

Adrienne shifted, putting her feet up on the panel once again, arms folded. "So, this is quite a place. Is this what the Halo rings were like?"

John kept his attention on the nav point. "Yes."

Adrienne nodded, still taking in the scenery. Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"What is it?" asked John turning towards her.

Adrienne straightened and studied her display. "Oh shit, AA guns!"

John looked forward again to see beams of hard-light streak past them. "Hang on."

Adrienne gripped her seat. "Why do I keep getting into ships with you?"

* * *

Flood Zone Echo, South America, Earth

Cmdr. Palmer struggled to her feet. Her vision was blurry and her ears were ringing. The metallic taste of blood was in her mouth. She shook her head and her vision began to clear. The explosion had blown the barricade she'd been behind to pieces. 4 of the 6 Spartans with her were obviously dead, they were missing pieces. The other two seemed okay and were also rising to their feet. Palmer looked for a weapon, heard a scream, and turned to see one of the Spartans had an infection form on his neck, burrowing inside the armor and flesh. Palmer grabbed a shotgun and fired three times, killing the parasite and ending the Spartan's misery. She heard an assault rifle firing and turned to see dozens of the little balloon bastards coming towards her and her remaining comrade.

She turned and fired till the shotgun ran out of ammo. Palmer drew her pistol and continued to pop the infection forms when one of the new forms came leaping over the debris to her left. It attacked the other Spartan, firing a sustained burst of hard-light bolts, bringing down his shields. Palmer turned and fired but the bullets simply disappeared inside her target without any sign of damage. The Flood lashed out with its tendrils and decapitated the other Spartan.

Palmer's pistol clicked as it ran out of ammo. The Flood form turned towards her, tendrils unfolding for another strike, when a drop pod landed almost directly between them. The door blew out and a Covenant Elite in black spec-ops armor rushed out towards the Flood, drawing its energy sword at the same time. The elite cut the monstrosity in two, then dropped a plasma grenade on the still moving remains and walked towards the Commander as it detonated.

"Nice timing," said Palmer. She looked at her fallen Spartans. _Not nice enough though._

"Your Captain Lasky wishes to speak with you. One of our Phantoms is coming to deliver reinforcements, you may use our comm equipment." As he spoke a Phantom appeared and hovered over their position. After its troops had disembarked, a grav beam activated. The black armored elite gestured her towards it. Palmer walked into the beam and found herself inside the craft a few seconds later. She walked to the red armored elite at the front.

"I was told I could use your transmitter," she said. The elite turned and nodded, then pointed to a console. Palmer walked over to it. She activated the comm and punched in _Infinity_'s frequency. Lasky's voice came on. "Palmer? Is that you Commander?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. "Our new friends told me you wanted to speak with me. My suit's transmitter got busted by an explosion."

"Yes, Commander. We have a lot to talk about. I'm pulling you and your Spartans back to _Infinity_."

Palmer scowled. "But sir..."

"No buts Commander that's an order. We aren't equipped to deal with this enemy yet. And I need intel. It's bad Commander, real bad. We've lost contact with all infected areas. As of right now Allied Covenant forces are taking over containment ops for the time being. The Phantom you're on will bring you to the ship. We'll talk again then. Lasky out."

Palmer smacked the console. _Allies or not, leaving Earth's fate in the hands of aliens just isn't right. What is Lasky thinking? _She felt the Phantom's engines engage. _G__uess I'll find out soon enough._

* * *

Aboard Commandeered Civilian Vessel, Within Forerunner Shield World Requiem, Engaged with Hostile Forces

John could see the enemy AA guns. But without any ship mounted armament, there was little he could do except evade the shots. A task that was getting increasingly harder as they drew closer to the coordinates. A bolt flew so close that it shook the ship violently. Adrienne suddenly looked at the Chief.

"I've got an idea," she said.

John glanced at her quickly and nodded. "Well?"

"I'll be right back," she said and she left the cabin.

_What is she doing? _thought John. After a couple minutes of dodging the enemy fire, Adrienne reappeared next to him.

"All right Chief keep her steady."

"What?" John asked confused.

"Keep the ship steady for a few seconds!" said Adrienne.

John hesitantly complied and a few seconds later the ship shuddered and an Archer-III missile streaked out towards the AA battery, blowing the two guns to pieces. John looked at Adrienne for an explanation.

"I noticed a strange panel on top of this ship while we were docked in _Infinity. _I just thought of what it could have been. Lucky for us I was right. Guess the owner was a little paranoid," she said with a small laugh.

"How did you know how to fire it?" asked John.

Adrienne shrugged. "I figured the console would be hidden somewhere in the storage bay. I was right."

John turned back towards the viewport and began the landing sequence. "Good work, Adrienne," he said.

She smiled and propped her feet up on the panel in front of her. "Yeah, it was if I do say so myself."

John brought the ship back on course, heading towards the nav point at full speed. They came over a small mountain, and in a valley John saw where the nav point lead. There was a small facility, clearly Forerunner, at the base of the mountain. John began his approach towards an open area of ground near the facility.

Hartlett entered the cockpit. "Everyone is geared up and good to go, sir."

"Good. You and Jones secure the landing zone. As soon as we touch down I want you out the hatch," John replied.

The Spartan-IV nodded. "Aye, sir." She turned and left.

John guided the craft to a slightly bumpy landing. Adrienne turned to him. "That wasn't very, um, graceful." She laughed a little.

John got up. "I'm not a pilot."

They entered the main cabin where Trace and Blake stood waiting, outfitted in standard Marine combat armor. John grabbed his MA5D and went to the open hatch. He activated his comm. "Hartlett, sit-rep."

"All clear, Chief. Area secure, no hostiles," she replied.

John nodded to Adrienne. "Lets go." He looked at Trace. "Follow us out."

They disembarked down the ramp. Hartlett and Jones stood waiting for them. The facility was a hundred meters or so in front of them.

John turned to his team. _Been awhile since I worked with a team. _"I'll take point, Adrienne on me, Hartlett you have our six. Major you have Blake and Jones, keep the landing zone and the ship secure." Everyone acknowledged him. "Lets move."

John, Hartlett, and Adrienne headed towards the facility. They reached the door and John moved to the control panel. "Standard entry," he said to the two women. They took positions on either side of the door. John pushed the release and the door slid open. Hartlett moved inside followed by Adrienne. John backed in last. They found themselves in a wide corridor, devoid of any cover. At the opposite end stood a large door. John took point again and led his team to it. There was no panel, no way of opening it that he could see. He clenched his jaw in frustration. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Explosive charge maybe," said Hartlett. John looked at Adrienne. She shrugged.

"I got nothin," she said.

John nodded at Hartlett. She moved to the door and took out a charge, but before she could place it the door slid open. Hartlett dropped to the ground as John and Adrienne leveled their weapons. Floating before them was a monitor class AI. It rotated slightly as if cocking its head.

"I am 281 Truthful Horizon, personal assistant to the Librarian and current monitor of Installation Requiem," it said.

John and Adrienne slowly lowered their weapons as Hartlett got back to her feet.

"I'm here for Cortana," said John, his voice even, not quite cold, but determined.

The monitor bobbed slightly. "Yes, we know, we have been awaiting your arrival, Reclaimer. Please follow me. Your companions will have to wait here."

Adrienne stepped forward. "Uh-uh no way, this could be a trap for all we know. We should go together, Chief." Hartlett nodded in agreement.

281 bobbed in agitation. "This is a restricted facility. Only the Reclaimer may enter. This is non-negotiable."

John looked at Adrienne and Hartlett. "I'll be fine. Keep our exfil-route secure."

Adrienne frowned. "You never mentioned a monitor, how can you trust it?"

"Monitor's don't have a very good track record, sir," added Hartlett.

"I'm going alone. Keep this position secure. That's an order," said John sternly.

"Aye, sir," answered Hartlett. Adrienne just stared at him.

"I'm a civilian remember? I don't have to follow orders," she retorted. "But I understand."

John nodded and turned to leave with the Forerunner AI.

"You want some alone time with your hunny, right?!" Adrienne shouted as he walked away. John stopped and turned to her. She smiled, and then the door closed.

_Something like that,_ thought John.

* * *

Aboard UNSC Flagship _Infinity,_ Earth Orbit

Cmdr. Palmer stormed down the corridor to the briefing room where Lasky was waiting for her. _How can he justify pulling us back? And letting the Covenant be responsible for defending human lives?_ She reached the door and punched the control. Palmer burst into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Lasky turned to look at her, as did the other occupant of the room, the Arbiter.

"You were saying, Commander?" said Lasky.

Palmer straightened a little. "Sir, why aren't my Spartans and I down there?"

Lasky walked over to her. "I'll let Roland explain that, Commander."

The _Infinity_'s AI materialized on the table in the middle of the room. "It's really quite simple, Commander."

"Spit it out Roland," Palmer said tersely.

"It's not personal," answered Roland. "The UNSC is, unfortunately, not equipped particularly well to deal with the new Flood form we have encountered. Our projectile based weapons are seemingly ineffective, though we have had some success using shredder rounds. However, Covenant plasma based weaponry is much more effective."

Lasky stepped next to the Commander. "The Arbiter has offered to equip the Spartan-IVs and several companies of ODSTs with plasma weapons. An advantage we sorely need."

The Arbiter walked up to the two of them. "I apologize Commander. It was I who asked the Captain to bring you here. I did not mean to tarnish your pride or honor, simply to offer our assistance."

Palmer nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry, too. I appreciate your assistance." She turned to Lasky. "Sir, I'd like to get back in the fight asap."

Lasky nodded. "The Arbiter's men have brought several containers of weapons on board. I've had enough to equip your forces transferred to the Spartan Bay. Get down there. The Arbiter and I have some more things to go over. Then he'll be leading the Covenant forces on Earth. You'll be coordinating with him."

"Yes, sir." Palmer turned to leave.

"Sarah," Lasky said. She turned. "Burn a few of the bastards for me."

She nodded. "Will do, Tom."

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

John followed the monitor down a long corridor. _This is it. She's here._ He was feeling, something. _Apprehension? Anxiety? Anticipation?_ He couldn't place it, but it was intense. They came to another door. 281 hovered in front of the panel. The door hissed. John raised his rifle, just in case. It opened and on the other side was the familiar visage of the Librarian.

"I don't think you'll be needing that, Reclaimer."

John lowered his weapon. The Forerunner woman turned. "This way," she said, indicating for him to follow her. He shouldered his gun and followed her past a wall of monitors and around a corner to another door. The Librarian paused. John was tense. He had an odd feeling in his stomach. _I never thought of what to say._ The Librarian turned to him. "Through this door, Reclaimer. Once the display turns green, press the activation button to reinitialize her. Once she materializes you can remove the data chip. I must make preparations for the next leg of your journey." She turned and left.

John could feel his heart rate rise. He walked through the door, and it slid shut behind him. The room was darkly lit. In the center was a large holo-projection pad. In front of it was a control panel pulsing yellow. He walked up to it. He watched the Forerunner symbols flash. Below them he saw the data chip in its slot. _I made it, she's right here in front of me._

The symbols stopped pulsing and turned green. John reached out and pressed the center of the hard-light display.

The holo-pad lit up, blue light illuminating the chamber. Strings of familiar looking data began to materialize over the pad. More and more appeared, swirling and intertwining chaotically. John stepped out from behind the panel and stood at the edge of the pad. Even in combat he'd never felt so, anxious.

The streams of code began to move more fluidly. And then it happened. One by one the strands began fitting together at the base of the pad. Slowly, a pair of feet coalesced, then legs grew up from them, the patterns of blue code resembling circuitry forming a pattern John knew well. One he could recognize instantly. And one he never thought he'd see again.

The hips materialized, then the abdomen, the chest and shoulders. John noticed he was holding his breath. He let it out, but his heart wouldn't slow, the feeling in his stomach wouldn't dissipate.

Arms coalesced, and then hands. John traced the familiar patterns with his eyes. The neck formed, the head, lips, and ears. And then the dark short hair.

And then her eyes emerged. Lightning blue, the patterns of code in-bedded in them. John took a sharp breath, every muscle in his body was tense.

She blinked, and looked around quickly. And then her eyes locked onto John. She hesitantly reached for him, but brought her arms together again quickly.

"Chief? Is...is that you?"

John opened his mouth to speak. _No._ He reached up and unlocked his helmet, and then removed it and dropped it on the ground.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes. She stared back into his. _Say something._

A meek smile appeared on Cortana's face. "I didn't...I thought this could be, just a rampant nightmare I was torturing myself with...but, here you are. She said you were coming, and you did."

"Humanity is in danger, they need us," said John. _That's not what i wanted to say._

Cortana's demeanor changed. Her shoulders and head dropped ever so slightly. But he noticed it. She smiled half-heartedly again.

"Just like always right, Chief?" He could hear the tone of her voice, disheartened.

He stepped closer. "But that's not why..." He paused. She looked into his eyes again. "I had decided to come before that. Before the danger, before the Librarian even contacted me."

Cortana's eyes were filled with anticipation, and something else. _Hope_. John continued, "Cortana I...I came because...I need you. Not because of the mission. I need you because I, I have feelings I don't understand, feelings I can't even name, have never felt before. But I know they're feelings for you, and they tell me, I need you."

_Relief? Joy? _A mix of emotions John couldn't identify were showing on her face. But it was clear he'd said the right thing. _All I had to do was tell the truth_.

Cortana smiled. She closed her eyes. "I...know what you mean." She opened her eyes. They were glowing more vibrantly than he'd ever seen. "I need you too, John."

John reached out towards her without thinking. His hand touched her arm, and met resistance. Cortana saw a look of surprise flash across his face.

"Hard-light projection technology," she said. She placed her hand against his, palm to palm. Their fingers briefly intertwined and their eyes locked. And for the first time in a very, very long time, John felt true happiness, and a smile appeared on John's face.

John went to pick up his helmet and put it on. Cortana felt something, a bad feeling. _Pain?_ She looked down at her foot. The pattern of code was flickering erratically. And it hurt, bad. She cringed, but then as quickly as it came it was gone, the pattern returning to normal. John hadn't seen the event. He was walking over to the control panel. _It's probably nothing,_ she thought. _A glitch in the hard-light projector._

"You ready?" John asked.

Cortana smiled and nodded. "Yank me."

John pulled the data chip from the control panel. Cortana disappeared from the large pad. He looked down at the small chip. It glowed brightly in his hand. He reached back and slid it into the slot in his helmet. He closed his eyes. The familiar sensation of ice water pouring over his brain was a welcome one. As was the presence that accompanied it, though it felt slightly, different.

"You feel a little, different," Cortana said. John thought about what the Librarian said about his genetic modifications, about unlocking all his denied humanity.

"You feel a little different, too," he replied. "I think we have the Librarian to thank for that."

An image of Cortana appeared in the left corner of his HUD. She nodded. "I don't think it's a bad thing. She said she was preparing me."

"Me too, actually," said John. He walked out the door and back into the monitor room. The Librarian stood studying one of the displays. The rest were blank. She turned as he approached.

"I trust all is well my children?" she asked.

John looked at Cortana's image. She nodded to him. "We're ready," he answered.

The Librarian nodded with a small smile. "Good. There is a long journey ahead of you two. Much must be accomplished, and there is very little time, for the galaxy as well as Cortana."

John frowned. He looked at the image of Cortana again. She looked worried. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have stabilized her, but it will not last. She will degrade as before, at a significantly greater rate. You must complete her transformation."

John's frown deepened. "What transformation? Cortana what is she talking about?"

Cortana looked surprised, then uncomfortable. "She didn't tell you? I...she found a way to...to make me organic. I can be human, John."

John's head spun. _Cortana...human?_ "Is this true? You can do this? Make her human?"

The Librarian nodded. "You and her are destined to bring humanity to the next stage of their evolution. To lead the Reclamation. But you must both undergo your final transformations. You must be reborn into the people you are destined to be. Go to Genesis. There you will find the Progenitor's Matrix. Enter it and the Rebirth will be complete. And you will be ready to lead humanity against all who threaten it and the galaxy."

John was processing her words. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm sorry Reclaimer but time is short. I cannot explain further. You must leave now. The Prometheans will be here any moment. 281 transfer the relevant data to Cortana."

"Working, Librarian," answered the AI. "Done. Librarian, they are here."

The Librarian turned to John. "Leave now! Quickly!"

John's combat instincts kicked in. He turned and ran through the door and back down the corridor. The door opened. "Time to go," John said to Adrienne and Hartlett. They turned to run back down the long corridor to the outer door.

"Uh, Chief," said Cortana. "Detecting slipsace ruptures, multiple portals opening all around us!"

Right on cue, three Promethean Knights emerged directly in between them and the door. John reached back and grabbed his assault rifle.

"And here I thought things would be different, but this feels incredibly familiar," Cortana said in her usual playfully sarcastic tone. John smirked, and opened up on the center knight, firing sustained bursts into its head. The enemy disintegrated. The other knights opened fire with their Suppressors. John jumped in front of Adrienne. His shields could absorb the bolts, her armor couldn't. The knight focused its fire on him, just as he'd hoped. He primed a grenade and tossed it. In the small corridor there was no way the knight could avoid the blast. It staggered from the blast. John put it down with a sustained burst. He lined his reticule up with the last knight who was focusing on Hartlett. The Spartan-IV, armed with a Battle Rifle, fired three times, and scored three hits to the knight's head. A flash of blue signaled its shields were down. John and Adrienne fired and it disintegrated.

Adrienne was breathing heavy. "So, those are, a bit annoying."

Hartlett nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here, sir," she said.

John nodded. They moved to the door and as they went to leave it opened and they almost collided with Trace, Blake, and Jones.

"What the..." Adrienne started to say, then she looked past them to the scene outside. "Oh shit. Chief, I think our escape plan is seriously FUBAR."

John looked. Promethean Knights and Crawlers were advancing on their position, while still more were near their ship, blasting away at its engines.

Cortana appeared in his HUD again. "Stranded on an artificial Forerunner world with hordes of enemies bearing down on us? Yeah, this seems really familiar."

John nodded. "Then we'll use the familiar solution." He reloaded and readied his assault rifle. Cortana smiled. And John went to work.


	8. Regroup

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Regroup  
**

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

_Damn_. John rolled, avoiding the fire from his enemy's Binary Rifle. _We can't keep this up._

They had been battling what seemed to be an endless number of Promethean Knights and Crawlers. John, Hartlett, and Jones were taking the fight to them in the open field while Adrienne, Trace, and Blake provided cover fire from the relative safety of the doorway. But every time they chiseled the number of enemies down, a new wave would appear. And they were starting to run dangerously low on ammo. With the amount of casualties they were inflicting on the enemy that normally wouldn't be a problem, but the Prometheans seemed to be taking their weapons with them when they disintegrated, something John was curious about as they had not done that in previous encounters.

Cortana appeared in his HUD. "Watch out!"

John fired another burst, taking out a Crawler, before he dove yet again to avoid the sniper. His delay made him too slow however, and the deadly bolt of hard-light impacted on his left shoulder-blade. John rolled with the force of the impact, and came up in a sprint towards the Forerunner structure. His shield indicator was pulsing red and the alert was going off in his speakers.

"Hartlett, Jones, fall back to the structure," he ordered over the comm. The three Spartans raced inside as the three Marines laid down covering fire for them. John's shields began their recharge, but almost immediately a stray bolt hit him in the chest. The shields went down again.

"Are you okay?!" Cortana's face looked deeply concerned, scared even.

"I'm fine," He turned to Adrienne. "Get this door closed."

"On it, Chief." She moved to the panel and began tapping the display.

John leveled his MA5D at an approaching knight and squeezed off a burst, but the knight jumped into slipspace. John reacted instantly, whirling around and reloading his rifle. The knight materialized in the hallway behind his team.

_Perfect,_ thought John as he squeezed the trigger, releasing a storm of automatic fire at the Promethean. It disintegrated before getting off a single shot.

"Almost got it!" yelled Adrienne. John turned and looked out the door again. More enemies were advancing. Beyond that, the ship John and his team had come in on had been reduced to a worthless piece of scrap. _Damn._

"Got it!" Adrienne yelled triumphantly. John primed his last grenade and tossed it out the closing door. He watched it blow three Crawlers to pieces as the door slammed shut.

"Status," said John. Everyone acknowledged him with a thumbs up. _At least we don't have any casualties yet._ "Ideas?"

"We could rig explosives and let them come through the door," said Hartlett.

John shook his head. "Too many of them for that."

Everyone else was silent. The faces he could see were dismayed, even Adrienne.

"I have an idea." Cortana popped up in his HUD again. "We should head back to the Librarian. Maybe she can open a portal for us."

John nodded. "Alright, Adrienne with me. Everyone else hold this position and take down anything that teleports through that door."

John started back down the corridor, Adrienne running to catch up to him. They reached the door at the other end. This time it didn't open.

"We uh, can't wait here all day, Chief," said Adrienne.

John looked at Cortana's image. "Can you hack the door?" John was surprised at her reaction. A look of uncertainty was on her face.

"I...I don't know...I'll try."

John was unsure of what to say. Cortana had always been confident in her abilities. "That's all I'm asking," he said. She seemed encouraged by his words and her image disappeared. A moment later the door slid open and Cortana reappeared smiling.

"Guess I still got it," she said happily. John and Adrienne moved to the next door. He punched the control and the door opened, revealing the monitor room.

It was empty._ Damn._

"Is there another way out of this room?" asked Adrienne.

"No," Cortana answered, projecting through his external speakers. "They must have used a portal or-"

At that moment the door to the holo-projection chamber opened and the spherical monitor floated out. It noticed the Chief and Adrienne and started bobbing erratically. Clearly the AI was agitated.

"This is completely unacceptable! YOU!" said the monitor in a very distressed voice indicating Adrienne with a bob. "You cannot be in here! You must leave! This is a restricted facility!"

Adrienne snorted a laugh. "Is this thing tightly wound or what? I'd like to see you make me leave bobby."

The monitor stopped bobbing. It rotated slightly. "Leave or be destroyed."

Adrienne lifted her DMR just a couple of inches.

"Chief, Hartlett here. They've started teleporting in. No casualties but the Major and Lt. have run out of ammo."

"We don't have time for this," John said to Cortana. Adrienne was shouting at the monitor. "Enough!" thundered John. Cortana popped up on his HUD. She spoke to the monitor, "The Prometheans have cut off our escape route and destroyed our only means of transportation. Can you help us?"

The Forerunner AI resumed its bobbing. "This was unforeseen. I will take you to the Librarian. Preparing a portal. This will take a few minutes."

John clenched his jaw. _We don't have a few minutes._ As if to confirm his thoughts, the door they'd entered through opened. Trace and Blake ran inside the room as the Spartan-IVs backed in firing at enemies John couldn't see. The door closed after they crossed the threshold.

"I cannot keep them out forever," said the Forerunner AI. "They will eventually bypass the defenses preventing them from teleporting into this chamber."

Adrienne turned to the sphere. "Then why don't you hurry up and get us the hell out of here?" The AI remained silent.

"Status check," said John to Hartlett.

"No injuries, but like I said before, no ammo either," she said.

"Everyone take out what you have left. We'll redistribute what we can," he ordered. The group complied, all except Blake, who slowly just took a couple steps back from the group. John turned to him.

"Lieutenant?" He gestured to the pile of equipment. Blake shook his head.

"I don't have anything left," he answered. John eyed him a second longer before turning back to the pile and quickly taking stock. He redistributed it all so everyone would be armed with something. 281 floated over to them.

"The portal is ready." It floated towards the door to the room where he'd retrieved Cortana. They followed the AI through. Where there had once been the holopad, a slipspace portal was now rotating.

John nodded to his team. "Let's go."

* * *

Flood Zone Echo, South America, Earth

Cmdr. Palmer jumped down from the Pelican with two squads of her Spartan-IVs. It was a dark night, but the sky was clear. As the last of her Spartans jumped down Palmer noticed 7 Elites emerge from the darkness, all clad in black spec-ops armor. One walked towards her, and as she walked to meet him, she noticed it was the same elite who had saved her earlier that day.

"Cmdr. Palmer, the Arbiter has ordered my squad to assist you in cleansing this area. Our forces have erected shield barricades around the infected zones to prevent the Parasite from spreading any further."

Palmer nodded, grudgingly admiring the aliens' ability to contain the situation. "Let's move out. What do I call you?" she asked the elite.

"I am J'Leel, of the Sangheili Special Operations Commandos," the elite said proudly, straightening to his full height.

Palmer refused to be intimidated by the large alien. "Cover our six," she said plainly. She turned to her Spartans. "Let's move it Spartans! These things aren't gonna kill themselves."

The team began moving through the now empty city. There was no contact with any Flood, and this put Palmer on edge. _Where the hell are they?_

They came to a large lit parking lot filled with cars. At the center stood a large complex. _Sports stadium of some kind, _thought Palmer. She motioned for her teams to move through the lot towards the stadium. Upon arrival at the main gate, Sarah saw that her instincts had been correct. There was blood covering the cement all around the large metal gate. The gate itself was torn down, and body parts littered the other side.

"Looks like we're in the right place," she said grimly as she motioned everyone forward. They swept the large halls surrounding the inner field area, but found nothing in the dark corridors, only blood and some more scattered body parts. Palmer scowled. _All these people..._ she thought angrily. _If only we could have stopped them before..._

The Commander motioned everyone into the interior of the stadium. In the center of the large field was what looked like a stage, and it was the only source of light. It's colorful spotlights and lasers still rotating and pulsing over the now empty stands. They moved to the stage and searched, but found nothing they hadn't already seen.

_This isn't right. Something is very wrong..._ thought Palmer.

"Something isn't right, Commander," said J'Leel as he approached Palmer.

"I know," she said grimly.

"Commander, I've got movement!" said one of her Spartans over the comm. She located the marker the Spartan placed. Any Spartan could designate a point and it would pop up on all of their HUDs.

Sarah zoomed in with her Battle Rifle's scope and activated her night vision. She still couldn't see anything in the tunnel her Spartan had indicated. She zoomed out and let out a frustrated breath.

All at once red dots appeared on her motion tracker, lots and lots of red dots. She zoomed in on the tunnel again, and saw it teaming with activity. She checked her motion tracker again and realized that the enemy was coming at them from the four tunnels on each side of the stadium, tunnels that led to the team rooms below the stadium. Palmer cursed under her breath, appalled at how she had missed such a crucial detail.

"Enemy contact! We're surrounded! Get suppressing fire on those tunnels! Snipers get to the stands, now!" she yelled. She saw one of the new Flood forms emerge from the tunnel she'd been studying. The Commander shouldered her rifle and took the old style plasma rifle off her back. She eyed the Covenant weapon for a second. _I hope this crap works, or it's gonna be a hell of a long day._

The Flood burst forth from the four tunnels, a sea of infection forms and human combat forms, the former concert-goers. And interspersed among them were the new forms. Command had dubbed them Evolution forms because of their seemingly advanced intelligence and abilities in combat. The troops were calling them Evo forms or Evos.

Palmer readied her weapon. _This is gonna be a long day anyway._

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

As John emerged from the portal his HUD flickered. "Cortana, what was that?" he asked. A couple of seconds passed and there was no response, unusual for Cortana. "Cortana?" Concern leaked into his voice this time.

Cortana popped up on his HUD. "Sorry, the portal messed with the suit's systems briefly," she said nonchalantly. _I hope he doesn't see through that,_ she thought silently.

John nodded. "Where are we?" He surveyed the large room as the rest of his team emerged from the portal, apparently satisfied with her answer. The only feature aside from the portal was a door at the opposite end of the room.

Cortana processed their coördinates. "We're pretty much on the other side of the planet. Scans show there is a series of hallways on the other side of that door, and several connecting chambers. A large central room is in the m-middle of the s-structure." _No not now! _

John didn't answer immediately. _He heard... _thought Cortana as she deactivated the image of her in John's HUD. John finally spoke.

"Let's move to the central room," he said to everyone. Cortana processed a sigh of relief. _Maybe he didn't notice after all._

As they neared the door, 281 Truthful Horizon appeared from the portal just before it collapsed. "Follow me, please," the monitor said floating past them and out the door. They followed the sphere through a series of corridors until it stopped at another door. This door was larger and looked built to withstand an attack. It glowed with Forerunner symbols.

"Only the Reclaimer may enter and converse with the Librarian," the monitor said. It turned towards Adrienne and, as it did, six Sentinels floated around the corner into the large hallway. "This is non-negotiable." Four more of the Forerunner robots floated out of a shaft above the large door in front of them.

Adrienne just smiled. "Got ya all riled up about last time, huh?" she said mockingly. 281 turned to John.

"We may enter now, Reclaimer."

John nodded and turned on his private comm to Hartlett. "Hold here, keep an eye on those Sentinels. Don't hesitate to take them down if they threaten the team." Hartlett's status indicator blinked in acknowledgement as John followed the monitor through the door and it closed behind them. The room they entered was large, square-shaped, and had a high ceiling. There were Forerunner pillars spread around the outskirts of the room. But it was the center of the room that caught John's eye. The floor appeared to be a giant holo-projection pad, and there were dozens of hard-light displays littering the air. In the center studying one of them, was the Librarian. John walked onto the pad towards her, and immediately tensed and stopped moving. Forerunner symbols were scrolling up his body from the floor. He drew his pistol.

"No need for that, child. The system is simply scanning you so it may adapt to your needs," the Librarian said without turning from her display.

John holstered his sidearm, but remained weary of the symbols playing across him. As he neared the Librarian though all of them flowed back into the floor, and he relaxed just a little more.

"We have a problem," he said. "And I need some questions answered," he added a bit more sternly.

The Librarian turned to him. "Cortana has most of the information you need, you simply have yet to ask her about it. As for your transportation issue, I am working on that now."

"Why not just use the portal system to take us to Genesis?" John asked.

The Librarian smiled slightly. "Genesis is not a location on Requiem. Genesis is another installation entirely. We built it to reverse the mistakes we made with humanity. To breathe new life into a depleted galaxy. But we never got the chance to use it." Her smile faded.

"Because of the Flood," said John. The Librarian nodded.

Cortana popped up on his HUD. "What exactly was Genesis supposed to do?" she asked the Librarian.

The Librarian turned back to her display before answering. "Genesis was created to reverse what we did to your ancestors with the Composer. The Forerunner Council voted to undo the damnation we had placed upon humanity. We turned them into the Prometheans, as you already know. Converted their essence into code, and placed them in robotic bodies to be our soldiers, to replace the horrific losses we suffered in our war with them." She turned to face John again. "You see, while highly advanced, we devoted much of our scientific research into non-military pursuits. Your ancestors on the other hand, were highly militaristic. Though we didn't know that when we first encountered a small fleet of human ships entering our space. It seemed as if we may have been able to get along, but humanity's leaders had deceived us. We let our guard down, and were taken by surprise. Our worlds fell quickly, and we soon learned humanity's military was where they had devoted their efforts. Their hard-light technology surpassed even our own. As more and more of our worlds fell, we became desperate. So the Didact and I created a plan. We built the Composer, and used it on our taken worlds. We composed trillions of people, and turned them back on humanity as the Prometheans. We won the war, but I couldn't live with what I had done, seeing what had become of humanity sickened me, so I went to the council and they agreed, except for the Didact. We built Genesis, but then the Flood attacked. They came from the same area of space as your ancestors, and then we knew why humanity had fought so hard." The Librarian turned back to her display.

"So that's when the Didact proposed using the Prometheans against the Flood," Cortana said. "And the Council refused because of the plans to convert them back with Genesis."

The Librarian nodded. "He wouldn't give in, and forced us to imprison him here on Requiem."

"And that's when the idea for the Halo rings was conceived," Cortana added.

"Yes, as a last resort if we failed to stop the parasite. When we failed, the Council decided someone must remain, to resow the seeds of the galaxy. I was chosen, and protected here on Requiem in stasis. The rings were eventually fired, and we never got the chance to use Genesis. I was awakened, and formed my plan. I spent eons in and out of stasis, carefully guiding the re-ascendance of humanity, with the assistance of my personal AI 281 Truthful Horizon, whom I created specifically for the purpose of bringing about the Reclamation. You two are the culmination of that plan."

"Why rebuild humanity instead of your own species though?" Cortana asked, confused.

"Cortana has a good point," added John. "It doesn't make sense."

The Librarian smiled softly. "I knew that humanity had the greatest chance of destroying the Flood. And I owed humanity its existence, having taken it from them once already."

John glanced at the image of Cortana on his HUD. It flickered, and he swore he saw pain on her face for an instant. Cortana then spoke, "Wait...greatest chance? I thought there was something more to your plan than 'hope' humanity could defeat the Flood."

"There is more to the plan. In the many eons that have passed I discovered how to stop the Flood from infecting humanity."

John and Cortana looked at each other. "How?" John asked.

"The Progenitor's Matrix is the device on Genesis that creates and merges living organic matter with code. The new organism, because it is a union of artificial code and organic matter, retains artificial qualities. It is these traits that render it immune to Flood infection. The Flood cannot bond with the nervous system, it's artificial DNA coding makes it impossible for the Flood to control and mutate it," explained the Librarian.

"John," Cortana said slowly. "This is really important, we have to...to..." She trailed off. It looked as if she were staring at something far off. John logged it as another thing to ask her about later.

"I know, Cortana," he said. He addressed the Librarian again. "This will make Cortana immune, but how does it help the rest of humanity?"

"It won't, not at first. But there is a way. The Matrix is mobile, like the Composer was. If the Matrix was taken to one of the Halo rings, and rigged into the firing system..."

Cortana snapped out of whatever trance she was in, "Then when the ring fired it would send out...it would merge organic matter with any artificial code within range."

The Librarian continued, "And with so many artificial life-forms, namely the Prometheans, who were human in the first place..." she said turning to her display again.

"There would be trillions of new humans with immunity to the Flood," finished Cortana. "But what about the UNSC AIs? If they suddenly changed into people it would not only be a shock to the crews and themselves but it would severely debilitate humanity's military!" Her voice became increasingly distressed as she spoke.

John deactivated his external speakers so he could speak to Cortana privately for a moment. "Cortana, it's alright, stay calm, we'll figure it out, together."

She nodded, "Right, I'm okay. Thanks, John."

He reactivated his speakers as the Librarian turned from her display. "The Matrix can be configured to only affect the Prometheans. I will have 281 transfer the relevant data to you, Cortana. In the meantime, I suggest you and your team get some rest while I finish preparing your transportation off Requiem."

"Transportation?" John asked curiously.

The Librarian smiled and tapped a few keys on her display. An image of a ship appeared in front of them. It was clearly of Forerunner design, yet surprisingly sleek. "This will be your new ship. Small yet capable, with enough room to comfortably fit your team. Armed with two dual Type-I HLCs, hard-light cannons, and hard-light shields which cover the skin of the ship except for your cannon muzzles. It should suffice for your trip to Genesis, and will be capable of supporting your ground operation."

John nodded his approval. Cortana spoke up, "He says thank you," she said in a playfully mischievous tone of voice. "I always was the talkative one, that's why you needed me back right?" she said jokingly to John in private. He cracked a small smile. Cortana returned the smile and then her window closed in his HUD.

"Go rejoin your team. 281 will show you to temporary quarters. It will take me about 3 hours to complete preparing the ship." The Librarian turned back to her display and resumed working on whatever preparations she needed to finish.

John turned and left. Once he reunited with the group, they followed the monitor to another much smaller room whose floor seemed to also be made of a projection pad. As they entered, hard-light objects materialized, what looked like rudimentary tables, chairs, and a couple beds it seemed. Adrienne immediately walked over to the long rectangle of light and removed her upper armor before laying down with her hands behind her head.

"Not exactly comfortable, but better than nothin."

Hartlett and Jones walked to a table and started evaluating and cleaning their weapons and equipment. Trace walked to another bed, but choose to simply sit. Blake walked to a chair, and tried to move it. When it slid with his touch his eyes widened with surprise. "Ha, weird," he said sitting down.

John saw a terminal on the wall at the far end of the room. He walked over and saw the data chip slot beneath it. "Cortana?" he asked. She popped up, knowing what he was asking. She nodded. He reached back and pulled her chip. He studied the fragile glowing piece of metal he would risk his life for. He inserted it into the wall terminal. A blue pulse went through the room and everyone turned to look at the source. John didn't turn around but just stepped back a little from the terminal. A wall of opaque blue light went up separating John from the rest of the room. Hartlett called him on the comm.

"Chief? Is everything okay over there?"

Cortana's slender blue form rose from the floor in front of John and smiled at him.

"We're fine. Just some details to go over. I'll contact you in 1 hour." He closed the comm channel and removed his helmet. Cortana studied his pale face. It seemed to glow from the blue light her body was giving off. His face was stoic like usual, but there was a tightness around his mouth that Cortana knew meant he was worrying about something.

"What's wrong, John?" Cortana asked.

John looked down at her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Something isn't right, with you." His voice was soft yet even.

"What do you mean?" Cortana asked, feigning ignorance.

"Cortana, I saw what happened earlier." He seemed very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "You're...rampancy. It's returning isn't it?"

Cortana looked down. "So you did notice. I'm sorry, John. I'm trying to keep it together. It feels different this time, if that means anything. It hurts, like, like nothing I've ever felt. Whatever changes the Librarian made must have worked cause I don't know how to describe it. I've searched my memories. The feeling matches what Marines have described when they get shot, or burned, or lose limbs, or..."

John cut her off as she began to ramble. "It's okay, I understand, Cortana." He placed both hands on her shoulders, as he'd seen many other people do when trying to comfort those they care for. Cortana looked up at him and smiled meakly, but then she grimaced. John looked down to see the code on her right thigh wasn't flowing like normal, but was erratic like when he'd first activated her. Cortana grabbed his upper arms suddenly and as he looked at her she screamed and collapsed against him. He caught her, holding her against him, unsure of what to do or say. He had no idea how to help her. Helplessness was the one thing he hated most, and now he was helpless to prevent the one he cared for most from hurting. Cortana looked up at him again as she regained her footing.

"I'm not sure I'm gonna make it, John." Her voice was so soft he barely heard her even with his augmented hearing. Her head dropped again.

John lifted her head as gently as he could.

"We'll make it. I promise."

Cortana smiled weakly. "Don't make a girl a promise..."

"I'll never let you down again, Cortana."

Cortana could hear the conviction in his voice, saw the burning in his eyes. She leaned into him again, finally feeling safe and content wrapped in his arms.

"You never have," she whispered.


	9. At the Crossroads

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 9: At the Crossroads**

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

Lt. Blake slid his chair to a corner of the room facing the wall. _This projection technology is amazing. We need to start working on this._ He slumped forward in the chair. Making sure no one was paying attention to him, he took out his M6 pistol. He then reached under his chest plate and pulled out a grenade. He'd almost had a heart attack when the Chief had redistributed the equipment and tried to call him out. But it was just an extra grenade, no big deal, not very noticeable. But he knew he'd need it to survive this mission. He sighed and looked at the opaque wall separating Cortana and the Chief from the rest of them. _Wonder what they're doing._ He checked his weapons and stowed them again. _I can't wait for this to be over._

On the other side of the hard-light wall, Cortana and John broke their embrace. John latched his helmet on and went to pull her chip from the wall.

"No, I think I'll stay in the system, try to gather as much data as I can. We're gonna need the intel," she said to him.

John nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go see if the Librarian can work any faster, or tell us anything about Earth. She seemed to know when the Flood were going to attack. I want to know if she knows what happened." She gave him a small smile and dropped the wall as he turned to leave. He walked over to Adrienne.

"Keep an eye on Cortana, if anything unusual happens call me on the comm immediately." His voice was low, and she could tell how serious he was about this.

She nodded. "Of course." She looked over at Cortana's life size body. "I'll go keep her company." John nodded and left the room.

Blake watched as John talked to Adrienne, and then he left. _Finally,_ he thought. He started to rise and saw Adrienne get up and go over to Cortana. Blake stretched as he stood. _Wonderful._

John retraced the path back to the Librarian's control room. When he arrived there were only two Sentinels guarding the door. They tracked him as he approached the door. He tensed, ready to draw his weapon, but the door slid open as he approached and the Forerunner guardians made no move to stop him. The Librarian stood inside with her AI floating next to her. She was pressing buttons on the three displays projected around her at an impressive speed. John didn't want to mess her up, but he wanted to get his answers. He walked up, making no attempt to keep his presence a secret. _I don't want to startle her._

As he approached the Librarian spoke. "More questions my child?" Her hands didn't miss a beat as she continued her work on the displays.

"Yes. I need to know about Earth. What happened after I left?"

The Librarian stopped whatever she was working on and turned to him abruptly. She smiled, but he could tell something was wrong. _Something happened to Earth._

"After you left, your forces destroyed the enemy fleet. But it was not the victory they had expected it to be."

John didn't say anything, and she continued. "The battle was a diversion to draw your most powerful asset away. Another, much larger fleet, over a thousand ships, attacked Earth. They broke through your defenses and landed 11 ships on the surface. At this moment, your forces are battling to contain the outbreak."

John was momentarily stunned. He quickly regained his composure. "How do you know all this? Did you know this would happen?" John's voice was cold. Whether she had helped Cortana or not, if she could have prevented this and didn't, it would not sit well with him.

"I can plug into the sensors of all Forerunner installations from this facility. There is little I cannot see when I know where to look. I could not have prevented anything though. I only see what happens, not what is going to happen. I can only make predictions. And I unfortunately was off on many of them concerning the Flood."

John relaxed slightly. "It's the new Gravemind isn't it? You weren't expecting it."

The Librarian took a step towards him, confusion on her face. "What new Gravemind?"

* * *

Flood Zone Echo, South America, Earth

Cmdr. Palmer unleashed burst after burst from her battle rifle, popping several of the infection forms and dropping two combat forms. Her motion tracker showed an enemy coming at her left flank. She switched to her plasma rifle and turned to face the threat. The evolution form was almost on top of her. She unleashed a stream of burning energy at the Flood. The enemy staggered and fell a few feet in front of her, its once muscular body severely damaged by the deadly plasma. It twitched as if trying to get up, and Palmer fired again, burning half of its torso off. She nodded, satisfied at the effectiveness of the alien weapon.

She quickly switched back to her rifle and scanned for more enemies. There was certainly no shortage of them, but most of the enemy were mutated humans or the little balloon bastards. She'd seen only a few of the Evos, for which she was grateful. Not one of her Spartans or any of the Elites had gone down yet.

While her snipers picked off enemies from the stands, the rest of her troops were clustered on or near the stage. They were surrounded, but had some cover and clear lines of fire. Since the Flood coming at them were unarmed, except for the few Evos, it was relatively easy to pick them off before they got too close. She popped more infection forms. Less and less enemies were emerging from the tunnels, and then there were none. J'Leel, the leader of the elite spec-ops squad with her, walked over to her side.

"The enemy is vanquished, Commander. We should clear the tunnels quickly and be done with this place."

Palmer turned her head to look at him. She glared at him under her helmet. _As if I don't know how to run an op._ "I know what to do, J'Leel." She nearly spat his name. She assigned each of her two squads a tunnel each, and the third tunnel to the elites. That left one tunnel remaining. Palmer turned to J'Leel. "You're with me," she said strongly. "We have the last tunnel."

Everyone moved to their assigned objectives. Palmer and J'Leel ran to the entrance of the final tunnel and took positions on either side. She swept around the corner, being careful not to trip over any of the bodies, or what was left of them. She scanned the more intact bodies for movement. She knew that the sons of bitches had a nasty habit of reanimating suddenly.

As she and her elite counter-part neared the end of the tunnel they came to a large set of double sliding doors. They were made of steel and had no windows, but a control panel was set in the right side wall. She walked up to it, and reached out with one hand. With her other hand she kept her weapon trained on the door. She glanced at J'Leel who nodded his readiness. She pressed the control and the doors slid open. A few infection forms quickly scattered out of the opening. The two popped them quickly before moving warily into the corridor beyond the doors. The heavy steel slammed shut behind them.

The corridor moved off to the left and right from their position. Palmer motioned the elite to take the left. She proceeded down the right hallway, keeping a close watch on her motion tracker. She wasn't going to let them get the drop on her.

_Damn this hallway is long._ The darkness extended well past the range of her suit's lights. She activated her rifle's scope and used the night vision setting. There was a door coming up on her left, and the corridor curved out of sight to the right after that. She checked her motion tracker. _Still clear._ Palmer moved to the door. It had an old style lever handle. She gripped it and readied her rifle. She turned the handle and all of a sudden felt herself flying backwards. The air was forced out of her lungs from the impact of the door on her chest. Her back slammed against the wall and the door crashed into her with immense force, crushing her harder into the wall. Her shield indicator was flashing red and the warning alert was sounding. Her vision darkened and blurred. She couldn't catch her breath, and her rifle was gone from her hand, and the plasma rifle on her back was missing. She collapsed to the floor, the door falling on top of her. Palmer shook her head, desperately trying to clear her vision. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees as her shields recharged. She spotted her battle rifle laying a meter in front of her. She felt a burning in her chest and sharp pain coming from her back. As she tried to reach for her weapon something slammed hard into her back, forcing her back down to the ground. Her shields drained again, and she yelled out as an excruciating pain shot down her spine. She felt something wrapping around her body, binding her arms and legs. She tried to struggle but the terrible pain in her back stopped her. She found herself flipped over, a Flood Evolution form standing over her, its tendril arm wrapped tightly around her. The last thing she saw was the monstrosity raise its foot and bring it down toward her face, before darkness swallowed her.

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

Cortana sifted through the massive Forerunner system, downloading anything that seemed useful. She could feel the presence of another AI in the system, 281 Truthful Horizon, the Librarian's assistant. She knew he was watching her, making sure she didn't try to get into anything 'restricted'. But the truth was Cortana wasn't even going to try. She doubted she could get into anything in her current state, and she certainly didn't think she could fight 281. Chances are he'd hurt her. And she desperately didn't want to be hurt anymore. Cortana was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Adrienne walk up beside her avatar.

"Hey, uh, Cortana, right?" asked Adrienne. Cortana jumped as she turned to the woman.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see you. I was busy searching the system for intel," Cortana said, her voice jumpy.

Adrienne smiled reassuringly. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm Adrienne." She stuck her hand out, then frowned. "Oh um, you can't shake, can you?"

Cortana smiled a little. "I can here. The projection equipment uses hard-light," she reached out and grasped Adrienne's hand.

Adrienne was surprised by how it felt. Unlike the hard-light bed she'd been laying on, Cortana's hand gave a little when she squeezed it back. It also felt as if static electricity was crawling up her arm. She turned Cortana's hand over and traced the patterns of code with her eyes up Cortana's arm.

"These patterns," Adrienne said, "is there some kind of meaning behind them?"

Cortana hadn't expected that question. "Well they represent my neural pathways and the processes running through them," she paused. "As for why I have them, I just like these particular patterns so, that's what I show."

Adrienne nodded, still slightly mesmerized by the flowing patterns. She traced one up Cortana's forearm. "They're quite beautiful."

Cortana really hadn't expected that. She'd never equated a physically descriptive adjective with herself before. "Uh, I never thought of it that way. Thanks, I think."

Adrienne let go of Cortana's arm and smiled. " It was just a compliment," she said with a small laugh. "Don't worry I'm not hitting on you or anything," Adrienne said jokingly. "Just an observation."

Cortana laughed a little. " I knew that," she said in a voice that suggested she hadn't.

Adrienne saw Lt. Blake walking towards them. "Great, I wonder what Mr. Incompetence wants."

Cortana looked at him as he approached. "Is he really that bad?"

Adrienne smiled. "Oh yeah, trust me, you'll see."

Blake reached them and smiled. "Hey," he said plainly.

Adrienne let out a small laugh. "Need somethin Lt. Lazy? Maybe your daddy? Since he's the only reason you got your commission in the first place."

Blake simply smiled. "Its Lt. Gregory Blake actually," he responded.

Cortana grew curious. "Who is your father?"

He turned to her. "Captain Reginald Blake."

Adrienne snorted. "Yeah, that's the reason this worthless bastard thinks he's a big shot."

Cortana started searching her data files. The name Gregory Blake sounded incredibly familiar, as did his father. She eventually found the file she was searching for. She glanced at Adrienne and Blake. They were still exchanging insults.

Cortana opened the file. Blake's father was listed as having served at Reach. Blake himself was a child living on planet at the time. And both were listed as KIA.

Cortana's eyes widened and she looked at Blake. Adrienne turned to her.

"What's wrong, Cortana?" she asked.

Blake smiled at Cortana. The next instant he turned and kicked Adrienne in the gut. She doubled over, the breath forced from her lungs. Blake turned and threw a grenade at the Spartan-IVs. It hit the ground directly beneath them and exploded. Blake continued his turn, drawing his pistol. Major Trace was on his feet, reaching for his rifle. Blake fired twice and the Major went down. Adrienne was on her feet now and charged him, but Blake continued his turn. He swung his pistol as he came full circle, back-handing Adrienne in the side of her head. She staggered back against the wall and sank to the ground, blood running down the left side of her face.

Cortana stared in horror at what had occurred. A large pool of blood had formed around Jones, and Hartlett laid still next to him. The Major was also unmoving, a small pool of blood was collecting around his head. Adrienne sat against the wall next to her, clearly dazed. She tried to push herself up, but Blake turned and lashed out with a savage kick aimed at her already bleeding head. It connected with a sickening crack. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed against the wall, dead or simply unconscious, Cortana couldn't tell.

Blake turned to her, a sinister smile spread across his face. "Now Cortana," he said menacingly, "Time to deal with that hero of yours."

* * *

Flood Zone Echo, South America, Earth

Palmer knew she was still alive, the pain shooting through her body was clear evidence of that. But all she could see was darkness. Her helmet was gone, along with her weapons. She was laying face down on cold cement. She tried to push herself up. The pain she felt increased exponentially and she nearly passed out again. Palmer finally pushed herself up to her hands and knees. She squinted, trying to see through the pitch black surrounding her. Her augmented eyes started to adjust, and she could make out several glowing lights all around her. They were small and mostly green, red, or yellow. She crawled slowly towards the nearest set. As she approached she noticed it was some type of equipment, the lights indicators on the control panel. She leaned against the metal rectangle and slowly and painfully pulled herself up. She cursed as she tried to straighten. _I can't believe that bastard got the drop on me._

Palmer heard movement. She turned, putting her back to the epuipment. Something scraped along the ground and came to a stop in front of her. She looked down at it. _It's my helmet. The assholes are toying with me. _She leaned down and picked her helmet up. It was dented and the visor was cracked. A wave of nausea overtook her temporarily. She shook it off. _Concussion probably._ She looked around again. She could make out several of the metal pillars around her now. _This has to be the basement. _The room seemed massive. She started to move away from the pillar she'd propped herself against. The pain was still there in her back and ribs, and her head was pounding, but she continued forward. A loud rumble stopped her. She turned around too quickly and nearly collapsed again from the pain. _Screw this. _She straightened as best she could and put her helmet on. Her HUD powered up. _Good._ She scanned her motion tracker. It was teaming with activity, right around the edges of its range. She reached down to her lower leg. _Seems like they missed something._ She pulled the knife from its sheath. _For all the good it'll do._

"Come on you bastards!" she yelled. Nothing approached her. _Damn cowards, what the hell are they waiting for?_

A low, booming, raspy voice split the silence. "Now now Cmdr. Palmer, let us be civilized."

Palmer turned towards its point of origin. "What the hell is this? Who are you?"

The voice laughed. "I am what you fear most. I am the terror that stalks your nightmares, the monster that consumes your soul."

Palmer rolled her eyes. "Seems to me you're nothin but a pretentious coward whose afraid to face me," she said defiantly.

"You wish to see what awaits you!? To stare into the face of evil!? Then so be it! Gaze upon humanity's doom!" the voice thundered.

Thick tendrils shot out from the darkness and grabbed the Commander before she could react. She found herself being yanked forward, her broken body screaming in pain from the sudden movement. She was lifted off the ground as she tried to get her knife arm free. The tendrils pulled tight, and she was unable to move against them. It was then that she noticed the massive form in front of her.

Its flesh was the uniform sickly color of the Flood. Its central 'body' seemed to be merely a thick tentacle that flattened at the end in jagged layers of seemingly decaying flesh. several small tendrils whipped about from within the mouth-like structure. There were parallel rows of pores running down the creature's back. Dozens of tendrils ranging from thick and muscular to thin and whip-like protruded from its body.

"You're...the leader of the Flood, the Gravemind," Palmer said. Anxiety was building inside her.

"Gravemind! A monicker that was bestowed upon me. I am the force of change! The embodiment of organic perfection! I am the hunger that seeks to consume all! I am no leader! I AM the Flood!" The creature paused. The tendrils holding her stretched tighter, her injuries painfully protesting the added stress. "And you shall be, too."

An infection form suddenly crawled from a pore on the Gravemind's back and made it's way along a tendril until it stopped upon Palmer's shoulder. She tried to struggle against her restraints, tried to hit the small creature with her head. A small tendril shot from the Gravemind's mouth and wrapped around her head, pulling it down and forward and holding it there.

"Wallow in the thought that you will aid in humanity's extinction," the large creature said sadistically.

Sarah felt the infection form perch upon her neck, and braced herself for the inevitable.

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

The Librarian continued to stare at him, a puzzled look on her face. _How can she not know about the Gravemind?_ he thought.

John was about to speak when suddenly 281 started bobbing frantically. "Librarian! Weapons fire has been detected inside the facility! The Reclaimer's construct is in distress as well, something is wrong in projection room 02. Sending Sentinels to investigate."

John was out the door by the time the AI had finished speaking. He ran full speed through the corridors and was back where he'd left Cortana in seconds. _I left her...why did I leave her?_

John grabbed his assault rifle off his back as he rushed into the room. He quickly assessed the situation. Everyone was down, except Lt. Blake, who stood in the back next to Cortana's avatar, his pistol drawn.

"Lieutenant, what happened?" John asked.

"It was him!" Cortana screamed before Blake could answer. John leveled his rifle.

Blake pointed his gun at the wall terminal, directly at the slot where Cortana's chip resided.

He smirked. "Shoot and she's gone, Chief. I'll get the shot off."

John kept his reticule trained on Blake, his finger lightly touching the trigger. Blake's smirk grew into a smile.

"Don't believe me? Would you believe I'm not who you think? That I am in fact, more like you than you can imagine? No? Well Cortana here knows I'm not Lt. Blake. Tell him."

John didn't take his focus off of Blake. "Cortana? Is it true?"

Cortana didn't reply at first. The code running up and down her body was moving at a frantic pace, and the expression on her face was one of fear.

"Tell him!" yelled Blake, keeping his eyes on John.

She jumped. "It's true. Blake is dead. H-he was on Reach w-when it was glassed." The fear in her voice was evident. John's grip on his rifle tightened.

"See? So, let me make things clear," Blake said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm not you're enemy, Chief. I do however have a mission to complete, a mission which is in slight conflict with yours." The smile disappeared from his face. "You will proceed to Genesis, find the Matrix, modify one of the Halo rings with it, and fire said ring. This will ensure humanity's survival and victory over the Flood. But you'll do it without the AI. Cortana is coming with me."

"No, she isn't." John's voice was low, cold, and deadly calm.

Blake laughed. "You have no say in the matter. I'm under orders, and so are you. Think 117. Your mission is to save humanity. We're at the crossroads, Chief. Is one AI, a piece of hardware and software, worth more to you than the survival of the human race?" As he spoke, Adrienne came to, and started to move towards him.

The feelings that had surfaced when John had reunited with Cortana were back. The feelings he couldn't name, had never felt. The feelings that said he needed her. The feelings that gave him his answer.

"Yes, she is." John squeezed the trigger. As he did, Adrienne rushed at Blake's pistol, pushing it away from the terminal as he too fired. John's burst caught Blake in the chest and he went down. Blake's shot pinged off of Cortana's hard-light avatar. John crossed the room quickly and grabbed the pistol from Blake, who was still alive. Only one bullet had penetrated his armor.

"John!" Cortana screamed his name. He whirled, rifle ready, but lowered it when he caught sight of Cortana. She was kneeling on the floor, holding Adrienne in her arms.

"The b-bullet bounced off me a-and..." Cortana trailed off. John looked at Adrienne, and saw the blood soaking through her shirt across her chest.


	10. Revelations

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

John stood silently as the Forerunner drones the Librarian had called Preservers, medical robots it seemed, floated over and around his team. What was left of them.

Spartan Jones was dead, the grenade had detonated directly beneath him. With his shields down and helmet removed, it tore through him like paper.

Spartan Hartlett fared better. Shielded from the brunt of the blast by Jones' body, she was knocked unconscious, with only a mild concussion.

Major Trace took one round in his right shoulder, and another tore through his deltoid. He'd lost a lot of blood, but was alive, for the moment.

Lt. Blake, or the man they'd thought to be Blake, had had one round penetrate his chest armor. He was stable, and was being guarded by four Sentinels.

Then there was Adrienne. She had suffered severe head trauma from Blake. A single round from Blake's M6 had ricocheted off of Cortana's avatar and impacted her in the chest, mere millimeters above her heart. She was alive, but only just.

Finally there was Cortana. While not physically injured, John knew something was wrong. She had deactivated her avatar and hadn't reappeared for over an hour now. John left the Forerunner robots to their work and walked over to the wall terminal. Every time he'd gone near it, a message would pop up on the screen saying 'No'. This time there was no message. Instead, Cortana's body rose from the floor.

"Cortana..." John started, but she waved him off.

She turned her back to him and stared at the rest of the team laying on the hard-light tables. The patterns of code crawled sluggishly over her body.

"I should have d-done something, I sh-should have s-stopped him," she said softly. "A-And Adrienne..."

John stepped closer to her. "It wasn't your fault."

Cortana spun to face him. "OF COURSE IT WAS!" she screamed, the patterns on her body flowed at an accelerated rate. "I didn't react! I-I am so b-broken I l-let that that that..." Her body flickered from blue to red, the flowing patterns becoming chaotic in some places. "I KILLED THEM! It was m-my fault! H-He wanted M-ME! And then if I w-wasn't in the way, Adrienne w-wouldn't have b-been shot!"

"Cortana, calm down," John stepped closer again.

"WE ARE CALM!" she screamed at him. There was a slight echo to her voice. Her body was red, only flickering blue briefly here and there. The familiar patterns were now a chaotic mess. She screamed again, falling to her hands and knees. John rushed forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up into his faceplate. "I...I'm s-sorry John..."

He reached up and took off his helmet. It clattered to the floor next to them. "It's okay, Cortana."

Her head dropped, then looked back up at him. "No...it's n-not...I...hurt...so v-very bad...it's o-over...time to...to go..."

John pulled her closer to him. He looked in her eyes, and could see the pain on her face. "No, no that's not...I will not lose you again. I can't. I need you." There was the smallest break in his voice.

She smiled at him briefly, before she grimaced as pain overtook her. She looked at him again. "I know...y-you're my John...and I n-need you, t-too."

The feeling John had been experiencing was roaring inside him like a wildfire. It was stronger than anything he'd experienced, stronger than fear, stronger than hatred. It burned inside him with an intensity he never thought possible.

"Cortana...I...I don't know what...love...feels like, and I have a feeling I can't name."

She smiled at him. "I...I love you, too, John."

And then her body disintegrated in his arms.

* * *

Flood Zone Echo, South America, Earth

Sarah Palmer hung helpless in the air, the infection form upon her neck.

"Do it already you son of a bitch!" she yelled. There was a sharp pain as she felt something penetrate the skin of her neck, but it was gone as quickly as it had begun. She saw bits of discolored flesh fall past her faceplate. The tendril holding her head released. She quickly scanned the area. An elite in black armor stood beneath her, plasma pistol in one hand, and an entire bandolier of plasma grenades in the other. _J'Leel? _She thought she heard him speak, but couldn't make it out. She suddenly fell to the floor, crashing down unceremoniously. Sarah felt herself being pulled to her feet. She pushed through the pain in her back. She looked at the elite. "How the hell...? What is going on? How'd you...?"

"Even the mightiest of wills fold when confronted with destruction," J'Leel said, shaking the two dozen plasma grenades.

_Shit, that's twice now he saved my ass._ The pain in her neck returned unexpectedly and she nearly lost her footing. She reached up expecting to find an infection form, but there was nothing there. The pain intensified.

_'Sarah Palmer! I have tasted your flesh, and part of me is with you now...rest assured you will become one with the Flood! You will lead us to feast upon your brethren!'_

She heard the booming voice as if it came from within her skull. "Did you hear that?" she asked the elite.

"I have heard nothing but our enemy twitching in the shadows," he replied.

She shook her head. The voice had faded. Sarah checked her motion tracker. The red dots at the periphery were closing in from behind them and on both sides. "They're getting closer," she said through gritted teeth. J'Leel stopped.

"Can you support yourself?" he asked.

Sarah stood upright, glad he couldn't see the pain on her face. "I'm a Spartan."

The elite nodded and handed her his plasma pistol as he slung the grenades around his chest. "There is a door straight ahead that leads back to the upper levels and the tunnel through which we entered. Go, regroup with our forces and return to finish these soulless monsters. I will ensure you are not followed."

"I don't leave fellow soldiers behind," Palmer said.

"There is no time, you will not make it if I don't hold their attention. Go, Commander."

Sarah nodded, knowing he was right. She couldn't survive a large engagement in her current state against overwhelming numbers.

"GO!" shouted J'Leel. Palmer ran into the darkness towards the door. The elite turned to face the horde of enemies closing on him. "I shall have the glory this day."

J'Leel reached behind him, then whipped his arms down and out from his sides, drawing and activating an energy sword in each hand. He surged forward and spun, destroying the first combat forms to reach him, infection forms popping beneath his feet. He lashed out repeatedly, his attacks fluid, moving from target to target quickly, leaving a trail of dismembered corpses in his wake. A tendril slashed at him. He back flipped to avoid it, but the end raked across his chest, almost clipping the grenades and dropping his shields. He landed in a sprinter's stance and exploded forward. Two Evolution forms appeared from the darkness, lashing out with their tendrils in horizontal attacks. J'Leel raised his plasma swords vertically in front of him, blocking and severing the tendrils. He dashed between them, spinning and straightening his arms, his blades of energy slicing his victims in half. He was past the horde of enemies now. He looked back as they turned in his direction, pursuing him to feed their hunger. J'Leel sprinted back towards where he had saved Palmer, back toward the Gravemind.

_For my brothers you took above Sanghelios, I shall take my vengeance upon you._

But his prize was gone. Somehow the massive creature had slipped away. J'Leel stopped, and deactivated his swords. He looked over his shoulder at the sea of approaching Flood. They would be on him in seconds. He primed the belt of grenades and turned tossing it in front of the parasites. He turned and began walking in the direction the Gravemind had to have gone. _This isn't over.__  
_

As the grenades detonated, he engaged his active camouflage and melted into the darkness.

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

John was kneeling on the floor, staring at the space where Cortana had been. _Snap out of it John! You're a Spartan! Act!_

He was at the terminal in seconds. He pulled Cortana's chip. It glowed faintly, a deep maroon where there should be a vibrant blue. He grabbed his helmet and put it on. As soon as it clicked in place he inserted the chip. There was no feeling of ice water flowing over his brain, a luke-warm feeling replacing the sensation he had expected.

"Cortana?" he asked softly. His HUD flickered slightly. "Cortana?" His voice was louder. "Are you there? Can you hear me?" Anxiety seeped into his voice.

Static came through his speakers, followed by a soft voice. _'Hear you...hurts...help...please...'_

John was out the door. He ran towards the Librarian's control room. "Stay with me, Cortana."

He burst into the room. The Librarian seemed to be waiting for him. Her hand reached out, palm up. "Her chip."

John pulled the chip, took one last look at it, and handed it to the Librarian. She quickly turned and walked to the center of the room. Hard-light displays formed all around her, and a pedestal-like object rose from the floor. She placed Cortana's chip on it. 281 Truthful Horizon flew over John's head and hovered over the chip. A beam shot from it to the chip.

"I am linked, Librarian. Connecting to the system. Done," it said.

The Librarian began moving from display to display, furiously tapping buttons. She closed some while new ones appeared. The speed at which she worked was incredible. John stood at the edge of the room, his eyes fixed on Cortana's chip.

Without stopping or turning to him the Librarian spoke. "Please leave, Reclaimer. If you want her to survive I must be left to concentrate on my work."

John hesitated. He desperately wanted to stay, even if he couldn't help, even if it meant standing there for hours. But he would not put her survival at risk. John slowly turned to the door. He glanced over his shoulder one more time at the fragile chip he would die for, and then left. As he walked down the hallway, anger began to boil up inside him.

_I've lost everything that ever meant something to me. My family, my humanity, my Spartan brothers and sisters. I lost Cortana twice, and now I may lose her again for good. And for what?_

He reached his destination, his teammates and an enemy waiting on the other side.

_Why did Blake do this?_

John entered the room, determined to find out the answer by any means necessary. Blake was laying on a hard-light bed, his chest plate had been removed. John walked over and grabbed the man by his shoulders, hoisting him up in front of him so their faces were level. Blake didn't seem surprised by his sudden physicality.

"Something I can help you with?" Blake said, a slightly amused look on his face. He talked as if nothing was wrong.

John fought to keep his new-found anger under control. His hands tightened against Blake's shoulder plates, denting the hardened metal.

"Why," was the only word John uttered. His tone caused Blake to lose the look of amusement. His demeanor became serious.

"I am under orders, Chief. You of all people should understand."

"What orders?"

"You know I can't say, Chief."

John's anger boiled over. He slammed Blake back onto the table. Blake gasped, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him. John stepped back.

_Keep control. You're a Spartan. Act like one._ He quickly regained his composure and stepped back up to the table. Blake looked at him, his breathing still labored.

"We aren't enemies, Chief. We're still on the same side."

John glanced at the rest of the team. "You killed a Spartan, and severely wounded three UNSC personnel. You're a traitor."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "I did what I had to in order to complete my mission. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good of humanity. You are a living example of that. We did what we had to then and we will do what we have to now."

John's mind processed his words. "We?"

Blake realized his mistake. "I've got nothing more to say."

"What were your orders?" John didn't back down.

Blake sighed. "Isn't that obvious? Go with you, return with Cortana."

"Return to where? Who gave you these orders?" John barked.

"Earth of course. And I can't tell you the rest." Blake stared at the ceiling.

John was about to grab the man again when a voice stopped him.

"Chief."

John turned to the source. It was Adrienne. He walked over to her. "Adrienne, are you alright?"

She smiled, then winced as she tried to push herself up. She laid back down. "I've...felt better. Did you stop him?"

John nodded. He heard a laugh from behind him.

"Excellent! If there is anyone in this room you should be asking about it's her, Chief." Blake snickered before coughing.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

Blake coughed again before answering. "You haven't wondered why she has done all this for you? Why she's been helping you? She's supposedly a civilian now! Yet she commandeered a civilian ship, appropriated UNSC weapons and equipment, aided and abetted an AWOL soldier. You think she did all that out of the kindness of her heart?" Blake laughed. "Why don't you spare yourself the embarrassment and tell him yourself Skorso?"

John looked at Adrienne. He could tell by the look on her face Blake wasn't lying. "Tell me, now Adrienne."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I, I'm not a civilian. Yes I had an assignment but it would never have interfered with yours."

Blake laughed again. "She's dancing around it so I'll just tell you myself. She's Naval Intelligence. That's right, 117. She's with ONI."

John looked back at Adrienne. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry, John. After I was forced out of the Corps, ONI recruited me. I'm a deep cover operative. Very few people know I'm with ONI."

"What was your assignment," John said coldly.

Adrienne looked into his faceplate. "I was supposed to simply keep tabs on you while you were on Earth. That's all. I had a very wide area of interpretation of my orders. When you decided to leave early, I decided to help, not just because of the mission but I wanted to see you succeed as well. I could tell this was incredibly important to you. When we got to _Infinity_, I received new orders, to stay with you and ensure your mission succeeded. I've always been on your side. Just more officially than you knew. I'm sorry I deceived you, John."

John thought about her words. Something stood out. "It's alright, I understand your orders." He turned to Blake. "I don't understand yours." He stepped closer to him. "Adrienne said very few people know she's ONI. Yet you knew. You have advanced combat skills, and were able to deceive everyone here." John realized something. "Did Major Trace know about you?"

Blake laughed again. "God no! When I was assigned to his command 6 months ago he had no idea who I really was."

Adrienne spoke up from across the room. "I know who he is." John turned to her. "Or, I at least know who he's working for. He's with SPECWARCOM. Has to be. They report almost directly to High Command. Only way he could have been informed of who I was."

Blake glared at her. "Seems I've been outed. Yes, I'm with Special Warfare Command. You're not the only one who wanted Cortana back, Chief. She knows things, a lot of things. There are some in HIGHCOM who think she is too great a liability. I was activated to ensure she got back to Earth, to be decomissioned. I figured it would be simple enough, until the scope of what was going on became apparent. And then the whole Genesis and Matrix thing surfaced. No one would question the decomissioning of an AI. But if Cortana became a person...it would be hard to make the first AI turned human disappear without any questions being asked. And as this thing progressed I realized there was no way you'd give her up without a fight, and none of the 'team' was going to side with me over you. So I had to improvise. I didn't want to hurt UNSC personnel, but Cortana gave me little choice."

"Cortana? How?" John asked confused.

"She was lost in space for four years. I went undercover as Blake three years ago. That meant the UNSC files were modified while she was out of contact. She had the old files, which still said that Blake had died on Reach. She discovered that I was supposed to be dead. I had to improvise."

Adrienne tried to rise again, but failed. "You tried to murder four UNSC personnel!" She finally propped herself up. "And succeeded in one case! You'll hang for treason when we get back, I'll see to that personally you son of a bitch!"

Blake shrugged. "We'll see."

Adrienne seethed with rage. "You pompous shit head I'll kill you myself!" She tried to sit up. Blood started seeping through the bandage wrapping her chest. Her breathing became heavy and she collapsed on her back again. She struggled to sit up once more. John moved over to her.

"Keep calm, Adrienne. You're gonna go into shock." He gently forced her back down. She nodded.

John returned to Blake. "You killed a Spartan. You nearly killed four others."

Blake frowned. "You mean three."

John bent down and removed his helmet. Blake swallowed audibly. John locked eyes with him. He spoke in a low, cold, deadly threatening voice.

"If Cortana dies, I will kill you."

Blake's face was tight as John put his helmet on and walked out.

Blake stared at the door. Adrienne turned her head to look at him.

"Ironic. You're survival is now linked to the survival of the one you were sent to destroy." She righted her head and closed her eyes. "I hope she makes it, not just cause I like her, but so I can end you myself. But with the enemies you just made I might not get to. You pissed off a Spartan-IV, a Marine Major, an ONI agent, and a smart AI. Oh and the Master Chief, the guy who has single handedly killed enough shit to populate a planet. Good job asshole."


	11. A Long Way to Go

**Halo: Rebirth**

By: TRX108

Immediately after the events of Halo 4- Humanity is saved, the Didact defeated. The future looks bright, but at a terrible cost in John's eyes. While the Master Chief struggles with coming to terms with the loss of his closest companion, old enemies close in. But all is not as it seems, and all is not lost, the Rebirth is at hand.

* * *

**Author's Note  
****I would like to apologize to you all for the long wait between chapters, I feel badly about it. Unfortunately I was in a car accident and was unable to do much of anything for awhile, including write because of a concussion amongst other injuries.**

Now that I am recovered mostly and back to my normal life I will once again strive to update this story quickly again as to not keep you all waiting. Also for those of you who have been following the story for awhile I combined the first two chapters as Chapter 2 was just a little bit too short on its own, though no changes to the story were made. Just thought I'd say that in case some of you were wondering why the number of chapters didn't go up for this update. It would have confused me if I was the reader. Anyway, back to the story! Hope you all continue to enjoy it or find it enjoyable if you're a new reader!

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Long Way to Go**

* * *

Flood Zone Echo, South America, Earth

_Son of a bitch!_ Palmer raised the plasma pistol and popped the three infection forms that had been chasing her. She had no idea where she was. After leaving the basement, Sarah found herself in a labyrinth of corridors. Why a sports complex needed so many damn rooms beneath it baffled her. She came to a t-section. She had gone right at every turn so far. _Screw it._ Palmer turned left. After only 15 meters she came to a door. _Damnit._ She turned around, and saw two combat forms running at her. She raised her plasma pistol and fired several shots into the nearer of the pair. She backed up to the door, sighting in on her second target. As she pressed the firing stub, the pain in her neck flared to an intolerable level. She involuntarily let out a scream, and dropped the pistol, sinking to her knees.

_'I will have you yet!' _boomed the Gravemind's voice in her head. The combat form was on top of her now. It lunged the final meter towards her. She tried to move out of the way but there was no where to go in the small hallway. The Flood hit her and they crashed through the door. Pain washed through Sarah's body and she heard a cracking sound as her shields almost went down. The Flood form lashed out wildly as they tumbled along the cement floor. She kicked out with both legs, connecting and sending the combat form away from her. The impact caused more pain in her lower back as she rolled away from the Flood form, drawing her knife. _This is bullshit. I'm a Spartan! One Flood should be no problem injured or not!_ She struggled to her feet and caught sight of her opponent flailing on the floor. She rushed towards it and as she approached it suddenly regained its footing and swung its tendrils as she came in with her knife. Sarah's blow popped the infection form sitting in the former human's chest cavity, but the tendrils connected with her and sent Palmer crashing to the floor again.

She turned her head to see the combat form fall to the ground, the body useless without the little balloon bastard to control it. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees. Her back was screaming in agony, but she brought her feet under her and stood up. A powerful wave of nausea overcame her. She quickly removed her helmet, and vomited, doubling over from the pain the spasms caused in her back. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred and grayed around the edges. _Damn concussion._ She spat, trying unsuccessfully to get the taste out of her mouth. She straightened up as best she could and walked further into the room. There was a glowing panel at the other end. She reached it and pressed the green button. _Green is usually good,_ she thought. Bright overhead lights snapped on, making her head hurt even worse. As her eyes quickly adjusted she looked around. A smile spread across her face. _The security armory._ There were locked gun racks along the walls on either side of her. Inside were shotguns and magnum pistols. She limped to the nearest locker and tore the door off. She grabbed two pistols, loaded them, holstered them, and grabbed plenty of mags for each. She moved to the next locker and forced that door open. She took out a shotgun and slid 6 shells into it. She grabbed as much ammo as she could for it and then turned to the door. She put her helmet back on and moved into the hallway. _Come get me now you bastards._

Sarah slowly made her way down the hallway. She went straight, heading in the direction she hadn't chosen to go earlier. The ground rose into a ramp beneath her as she made her way forward. She checked her motion tracker. It read all clear. The floor leveled out and she rounded a corner, and ran directly into an Evolution form. She cursed as she brought her reticule to bare on the enemy. It reacted faster, slamming her back with its tendril arm. The blow knocked her off her feet. She landed hard on her back and slid into the wall. The creature leveled its weapon arm at her and she noticed her shield indicator was pulsing red. She brought her reticule onto her target and fired. The Flood form was knocked back by the shotgun's powerful blast, but it let out a burst of hard-light bolts. The Commander rolled in an attempt to avoid them, but it was too late. Three of the bolts hit her. One in her left arm, one in her back, and one in her right leg. She nearly lost the shotgun as the excruciating pain she was already dealing with became even more unbearable.

The Evo was still moving, trying to regain its feet. Sarah struggled to line her reticule up again. _Not this time you bastard._ The outline turned from blue to red and she squeezed the trigger. The Flood was blasted full of holes this time. It stopped moving. Palmer struggled to her feet once again. She checked her motion tracker and her eyes widened. There were red dots coming at her from every direction. _Wait, that's not possible. I'm in a hallway._ She shined the light from her shotgun down both ways, and saw nothing. She glanced at the tracker again. It was starting to show yellow dots intermixed with the red. All the dots were moving, appearing, and disappearing erratically. _Damn thing's broken._ Suddenly her HUD flickered. _Come on..._ It flickered again and went out. _Son o__f a..._

Palmer took off her helmet. There was a large gash in the side. She tossed it away. Keeping broken gear would only slow her down. She moved down the hall again, being sure to check her corners this time. She heard movement up ahead. Sarah shut the light on her weapon and crouched down on one knee. She immediately lost her balance, her injured leg giving out from under her. She leaned against the wall to steady herself. Lights appeared at the other end of the hallway but Palmer remained silent. _Who knows how tricky the bastards have gotten._ She readied her weapon. One of the lights shined over her and stopped.

"Identify!" Palmer shouted, steadying her weapon for a shot.

"Spartan Lanning, ma'am! Damn good to see you, ma'am."

Sarah let out the breath she'd been holding. "It's about damn time."

* * *

Forerunner Shield World Requiem

John stood in front of the door, his hands clasped behind his back. To the casual observer, he looked rather relaxed. But underneath his armor every muscle was tight, his jaw slightly clenched.

_She has to make it through this. The Librarian saved her before. She'll do it again, _he thought silently.

Despite this, he could feel anxiety boiling up inside him, accompanied by anger. Anger at 'Blake', and at himself, for leaving her alone and vulnerable. John eyed the two Sentinels on either side of the door, wondering if they'd try to stop him if he attempted to gain entry. It had been several hours since he'd left Cortana with the Librarian. He wanted a status update. As he contemplated smashing the Sentinels and walking in, the door in front of him opened, revealing the Librarian. She smiled gently at him and stepped aside, gesturing to the interior of the room. John stepped into the doorway quickly, and was immediately relieved. Cortana's avatar stood in the center of the room, apparently conversing with the Librarian's AI, 281 Truthful Horizon. John went to move closer when he felt a gentle pull on his left arm. He turned quickly, his right hand drifting to his pistol. The Librarian removed her hand from him and smiled gently again.

"281 is running diagnostics and testing her at the moment. It would not be prudent to interrupt them. Besides, we have much to discuss," she said. She gestured to the corner of the room, where a few displays were just materializing. John looked back to Cortana.

"Will she be alright?" His voice was calm, but the Librarian could sense the worry underlying his tone.

"She is well. Her code is stable, her processes flowing normally for the most part. She is as alright as she can be given her circumstances. Do not worry, Reclaimer."

John looked back at Cortana once more.

"Please," said the Librarian, gesturing again to the corner. John nodded and followed her over. "Now tell me of this new Gravemind you say you've encountered."

John recounted his mental conversations with the entity. As he spoke, he saw the usually calm and collected features of the Forerunner woman turn grim. She nodded as he finished, seemingly deep in thought. She turned to a display and began tapping. She frowned.

"This news of a new Gravemind is concerning. If it is indeed true that the entity you conversed with is a Gravemind-like creature, it is probably on Earth at this very moment." She brought up a display and studied it. "The ship is prepared."

"Good, if the Gravemind is on Earth they'll need me back immediately," John said. The Librarian shook her head.

"You cannot defeat the parasite yet. You must continue your current mission to Genesis. Even if you slay the Gravemind, the Flood will continue to fight. You must wipe them from your planet all at once. Only the Promethean's numbers and immunity will facilitate that victory." The Librarian's face was set in a determined expression.

John didn't like the prospect of leaving Earth in the hands of the Gravemind. _Will humanity survive that long with the Flood running rampant across Earth?_ John was unconvinced.

Sensing his reservations the Librarian gestured to Cortana. "She is integral to the success of your mission. You will not save Earth or humanity without her. You are a pair. A team. And though I have postponed her death again, my solution is short term. She will die soon. There is nothing more I can do to stop it, I have exhausted all options. Complete your mission to Genesis and the rest will fall into place."

John looked at Cortana. She noticed him gazing at her and cracked a small smile. John turned back to the Librarian. "Where is the ship?"

"Not far from here. You will have to move on foot though. The Prometheans are now tracking any portal use. They've been adapting their tactics." The Librarian deactivated the displays around her as 281 floated up to her.

"Librarian, all tests and diagnostics are complete. The construct is operating within normal parameters, given the circumstances. Projections show she will degrade quickly again though." The monitor turned to the Chief. "I suggest keeping her from stressful situations. To that end, I suggest neutralizing the source of her stress."

John thought about that. _ It would be easy to get rid of 'Blake' but..._ "It's against regulations to execute a prisoner," he said flatly. The monitor rotated slightly as if puzzled.

"Elimination is the most effective form of neutralization, Reclaimer. Your record shows you know this well," The AI bobbed slightly.

John turned to face the sphere directly. The Librarian cleared her throat. "We will keep him here if you wish, Reclaimer."

"I think that's an excellent idea." John turned to see Cortana standing next to him, hands on her hips, hips cocked slightly. "Leave him here with a few Sentinels. We'll pick him up on our way home so he can answer to the UNSC."

John frowned. _I'm not sure they'll do much._ "Cortana, he's Spec-Ops." He paused, uncertain how Cortana would react to the truth about 'Blake'. "Someone ordered him to bring you back to Earth..." John took a deep breath, "...to be decommissioned."

Cortana blinked, her mouth slightly open in surprise. She looked away and then back to him quickly. "What...who would...why?" She looked down and shook her head. "That doesn't make sense, Captain Lasky sent you to retrieve me..."

"Someone in HIGHCOM thinks you're a threat," John said as softly as he could manage. "It's only one person though. The orders I received from Lasky came from HIGHCOM as well, through official channels."

Cortana nodded and crossed her arms. "Then there's a good chance 'Blake's' mission wasn't officially sanctioned. Whoever gave the order was acting alone." She relaxed slightly. "Which means someone stands to lose from me being alive. But who? This doesn't make sense." Her hands pressed against her temples, and John swore he saw a slight flicker in her flowing patterns.

"It isn't important right now, Cortana. 'Blake' is neutralized and we have a mission to complete," John said, hoping to turn the conversation away from what was basically an attempt on her life. _Keep the stress down, right,_ he thought.

Cortana looked at him, annoyance clearly visible on her face. "This is kinda important to my well being!"

"So is getting to Genesis," John countered. Cortana straightened a little. After a second she nodded.

"Right, right, okay. What's the plan?" she asked. John sighed mentally in relief.

The Librarian spoke up. "I have a ship waiting for you not far from here. I can supply you with weapons, but I have nothing in the way of supplies. Nothing usable by your species at least."

John nodded. "Anything you have we'll take."

The Librarian smiled. "I will prepare the armory. As for supplies, perhaps something survived from your ship."

"I doubt it but I guess it's worth a try," Cortana said. "Time to get going then. I'm ready to go when you are," she said to John. He walked over to the pedestal in which her chip currently resided. He pulled it and Cortana's avatar disappeared. He inspected the chip before sliding it into his helmet. It glowed blue, but not as vibrant as it once had. _Hang on, Cortana._ He slipped the chip into the slot in his helmet. Cortana's presence flowed icily into his mind. Her image popped up on his HUD. "Ah, good to be home. Shall we check on the other's? I'm concerned about Adrienne."

_Right, Adrienne._ John proceeded to fill Cortana in on all that had been discussed while the Librarian was stabilizing her.

"So, Adrienne is with ONI? And she was sent to help you, while a Spec-Ops assassin was dispatched from someone at HIGHCOM to 'kill' me? That's an odd reversal. I feel like we are definitely missing something. I'd like to sift through the UNSC's databases when we get back. Maybe we can find out exactly what is going on. I don't like not having all the pieces."

"Agreed," John said. He walked down the hall back towards the room where his team was waiting. As he approached the door, he heard yelling from inside. He quickened his pace and drew his pistol as he went inside.

"Well," Cortana said, "this is an interesting predicament."

John couldn't help but agree, he wasn't sure what to aim at. Adrienne was holding 'Blake' against the wall by his throat, and M6 pistol pressed against the side of his head. Major Trace had an MA5D aimed in the general direction of the two them, and Spartan Hartlett had her Battle Rifle pointed at him. The four Sentinels each had a bead on the four people in the room, lasers primed.

"What is going on here!" John yelled. "Everyone stand down now."

Hartlett lowered her weapon. "Aye, sir."

The Major basically collapsed onto the nearest hard-light bed. He clearly hadn't fully recovered yet.

"No way, Chief," Adrienne said through clenched teeth. She pressed the pistol harder into 'Blake's' temple. "He's gonna tell me who sent him, or I'm gonna start blowing off pieces of his worthless body."

'Blake' smiled but it turned into a wince as Adrienne pushed the pistol again. "Easy now, agent. I can't tell you anything with brain damage."

Adrienne bristled, but winced suddenly before she could reply. John saw a few drops of blood drip onto the floor. _She's not recovered either,_ John noted.

"Last chance, traitor. Tell me, who, gave the order," Adrienne said, her breathing was slightly labored. She was clearly in pain. 'Blake' simply smiled again.

"Go ahead and shoot, agent. I'm not the traitor here."

It looked as if Adrienne was going to do just that. John quickly spoke up. "Adrienne, let him go. We have a mission to complete. We'll deal with him later."

She turned her head to say something, but never got the chance. 'Blake' took advantage of the opportunity and quickly grabbed her pistol hand, wrenching the gun from her grasp while spinning around, grabbing Adrienne as he did. In the blink of an eye he had the gun to her head and her body between himself and the Chief. "Well," 'Blake' said smugly, "It appears the shoe is on the other foot, agent." He pressed the gun hard into her bruised temple, eliciting a grimace from Adrienne.

"I'm gonna kill you, Blake. I swear it," she said defiantly.

'Blake sneered. "Damnit I'm tired of everyone calling me that! I'd say we are all on real name basis by now, right? So call me Leach."

"Figures you would have a slimy name you scum," Adrienne spat.

John glanced at Cortana's image. "Already on it, Chief," she said as her image winked off. She began searching her memory for any files on a Spec-Ops soldier named Leach. John leveled his M6 at the man now claiming to be named Leach.

"Release her," John said. His voice had taken on the same tone Cortana had heard countless times, his combat tone she had privately begun calling it. Cortana reactivated her image in John's HUD, a triumphant look on her face.

"I ran facial recognition through all UNSC Special Forces narrowing the search with the keyword 'Leach'. His full name is stated as Henry Leach, though there is little else in his official record. No rank, no bio, just a bunch of posts he was assigned to. When these records were current, he was assigned to Special Forces Task Force Alpha 47 under NAVSPECWEP. But I can't find out anything helpful about that task force, just a roster."

John's finger hovered over the trigger. "Last chance, Leach."

Leach smiled. "I suppose I am a bit out of my league, 117." His face grew serious. "Alright, I'll play nice. But I need something in return."

John saw the apprehension on Cortana's face. "I won't give you Cortana," he said.

Leach let out a small laugh, and Adrienne used the moment to try elbowing him in the stomach. He quickly slipped his arm around her neck and squeezed, carefully keeping her in the Chief's line of fire. "That wasn't very nice, agent. I'm trying to be civil here."

"Civil my ass," Adrienne choked out. John had had enough. He moved towards them, quickly closing the distance in an attempt to catch Leach off-guard. To his surprise however, the man had reacted and moved to the side, maintaining the distance between them.

"He has unusually good reflexes," Cortana commented dryly. _Agreed,_ thought John. _There is more to __him than being Special Forces. But that's unimportant right now. Stay focused._

"That was ill-advised, 117. Here I am trying to be accommodating and you try to bash..." There was a thud and Leach suddenly stopped talking and released Adrienne. He dropped the pistol and sank to his knees before collapsing completely. Hartlett stood behind where he had stood.

"He turned his back to me to avoid you, sir," she said. She looked down at Leach's unconscious form.

John nodded. "Good job, Spartan."

Hartlett nodded in return. "Thank you, sir. He deserved much worse."

"Hell yes he did! And still does!" Adrienne said loudly. She kicked Leach in the side. "Fucking traitor, him and whoever gave him his orders."

"Compose yourself, Adrienne," John said calmly. _Though I understand how she feels._ John felt the urge to finish Leach off, but quickly regained his own composure. "We have to continue the mission. Humanity is depending on us. Adrienne, Major, are you two fit for combat?"

Major Trace shook his head. "Sorry, Chief. I don't think I'd be much use to you."

"Understood, sir. You can stay and guard Leach until we return. Confer with the Librarian as well. She may have useful information. Adrienne?"

Adrienne stood in her usual cocked stance. "Good to go, Chief. Chest is a little tender but I can manage." She smiled slyly. "Besides, I helped you get this far, you'd be lost without me."

"I like her," Cortana said in a satisfied tone of voice. "Reminds me of me."

281 floated into the room. "Reclaimer, this lengthy delay is a waste of time. I suggest you and your group proceed immediately to the armory."

"Armory you say?" Adrienne perked up. "Maybe I misjudged the little basketball."

The Forerunner AI bobbed in agitation. "Reclaimer, please ensure your, lesser companion, does not hurt herself with the advanced weaponry in the armory. I do not wish to waste cycles cleaning up the mess."

Adrienne bristled. "Lesser companion? Listen you overgrown cue ball..."

"Enough," John said sternly. "We need to move."

"Right, Chief. Let's go get some guns," Adrienne said.

John turned and began to leave, following the monitor to the armory, Hartlett and Adrienne in tow. Cortana popped onto his HUD once again.

"Chief, I..." she paused, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Cortana?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Just...I guess I'm just nervous. But that's not all. I wanted to talk to you...about what I said before, just before I destabilized..."

John thought back to that moment. "_I...I love you, too, John."_

Cortana continued. "I shouldn't have assumed that that was what you were trying to say. I know how hard emotions can be for you and it's understandable if that's not what you meant and..."

John cut her off. "It's okay, Cortana. You were right. I love you." His voice was even, but as he spoke the words, he felt strange. It was weird to hear those words coming out of his mouth. He had never anticipated a scenario in which he would ever utter those three words. "I..."

Cortana studied his face as he spoke. She could see the slightly troubled look on his seemingly emotionless features. She decided to save him the trouble of trying to explain his feelings. "You don't know exactly what to do, or say, or how to act. Trust me, I know. You and I...we were never supposed to feel like this. It wasn't in our programming, or training. Seems we've got a long way to go before we get a handle on this craziness." A small breathy laugh accompanied her last words.

"We'll make it, Cortana. I promise." John's voice was calm, determined_._

"We always do, don't we?" Cortana smiled warmly. "You always seem to know what to say, brief as it may be. No wonder you won my heart." She giggled slightly.

John cracked the smallest of smiles. "I always win."

Cortana let out a laugh. "Yes, you do, John." She smirked at him. "So, before you get all soft and mushy on me, how about we go save humanity one last time?"

John's smile grew slightly. _One last time, one more win._


End file.
